


The bird with broken wings

by Cause_fanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Erwin Smith, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, F/M, Kidnapping, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cause_fanfiction/pseuds/Cause_fanfiction
Summary: Levi is found locked up in a drug dealers den by the striking detective Smith. They uncover deep memories that Levi's been trying to avoid his entire life when Levi ends up living at Erwin's home. Slowly though Erwin fixes Levi's broken wings.





	1. The bird that fell from it's nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on AO3 and I'm really nervous. I hope you like it, I've been working on it for ages to make sure it's perfect... Hopefully it is. Enjoy!!!

It was hard for Levi to tell how many days he’d been there. Without windows, there was no telling night from day or how many hours had passed. He had kept count for sixteen days by listening to the sounds from the men upstairs, when it went quiet Levi guessed it was night time but that soon became too much for him. After they smashed his ankles to pieces and the pain knocked him unconscious, he lost count. It could have been only a few weeks, it could have been years, Levi didn’t know. All he knew now was the pain and torture of just staying awake. His legs and feet were numb where he tried not to move them, the cuffs around his wrists had been tightened too much when the men noticed how thin he was getting and the rest of his body ached from laying on an unforgiving stone floor for so long. He’d stopped crying long ago, crying didn’t help him, it just wasted energy. He’d also stopped looking for an escape, he’d come to accept that he would probably die down there.

Levi cracked his eyes open when a noise woke him. He listened to one of the men bump and crash about behind him - Levi guessed he was probably still drunk from the night before – grumbling about this and that. Levi could feel the familiar cramp in his legs and he carefully moved them ever so slightly. That was when he realised that maybe it wasn’t the man that had woken him but the sensation of him pissing himself. He paid it no mind though and closed his eyes again as he’d gotten used to the burn that shit and piss left if it was there for too long. His thighs and bum cheeks had been stained a painful reddish-purple from either the lack of hygiene or the men’s rough hands. This was another thing Levi had gotten used to along with the bruises they left on his face and neck and the cut they opened across his back. Abuse was all he knew now and was all he saw in the future. Footsteps approached and a hand settled onto Levi’s shoulder. He was tugged roughly onto his back and then he opened his eyes again. His blurry vision took in the shape of his fat captor. This one had a long scratchy beard and no hair on the top of his head, his breath stank of alcohol and cheap cigarettes and Levi was convinced that he never washed himself. Levi had dubbed this one 'Stinkfur' because of how his beard had reminded him of some sort of weasel. Stinkfur run his dirty finger across Levi’s lips and then pushed it into Levi’s mouth. He poked at Levi’s tongue before retracting his hand and walking away. Levi tried to swallow to get the taste of that man out of his mouth but it was so dry it hurt to even try. Stinkfur must have felt that as he came back with a glass of horribly cloudy water. He lifted Levi’s head not caring if he was hurting Levi’s neck. “Drink!” He barked at Levi, “The Boss says I can’t let ya die yet. I don’t know why though, ya ain’t no good for fuckin’ anymore. Ya ain’t as tight as ya was when we first got ya, ya used to clamp down like a gudden, now ya jus’ lay there doin’ nothin’.” Levi lay there listening to the man, obediently drinking the water knowing full well that Stinkfur would just force him to do it if he refused. Stinkfur dropped Levi’s head when the glass was empty and Levi watched the man start to stand. But half way he stopped. Levi couldn’t focus enough to see why he had stopped. A fist struck his cheek and it whipped his head to the side. “Fuckin’ cunt! What did I tell ya about pissin’ yaself? Now I gotta wash ya before the Boss comes or I’ll get in trouble.” Stinkfur hit his fists into Levi’s face two more times before he stomped away.

Levi’s nose was on fire after the assault and blood trickled from his nose onto his lips. Pain radiated through his head and made his headache ring. Stinkfur returned quickly with the rattling of keys. He unchained Levi from the pipe that run up the wall and he dragged him across the room by his wrists. He sat Levi up against the wall and spread his leg. Then moments later freezing cold water was sprayed at him. This was as much of a clean he’d ever gotten whilst being here; a spray over with a garden hose. The water was turned off and Levi was left shivering. As Stinkfur dragged Levi back across the room more footsteps came down the stairs. “Hey, if your gonna clean ‘im at least chain ‘im up over there. We can’t afford to lose this one.” The others voice rang out.  
“He ain’t goin’ nowhere. See?” Stinkfur replied by picking up Levi’s hand and then dropping it to watch it fall limp to the floor.  
“Whatever, just be careful with ‘im.” Levi called this one Scarface. Scarface was the polar opposite to Stinkfur, he was tall and lanky, had long hair that was normally tied back in a ponytail and he was clearly a lot smarter than Stinkfur. Levi called him Scarface because of the scar that run from his hairline, down through his left eyebrow and eye and then to halfway down his left cheek. His left eye was clouded by blindness.

“When’s Boss comin’?” Stinkfur asked when they both sat down at the table that stood across the room from Levi. “Later,” Scarface replied, “‘e rang me earlier saying ‘e’d got the money that strip club owner who owed ‘im and ‘e’s coming to give us our share for looking after this little bitch.” He gestured to Levi with his beer bottle. “Do we have time to play with him first then?” Stinkfur chuckled.  
“No idiot!” A slap sounded as Scarface hit Stinkfur. “You’ll get ‘im dirty and tired if you touch ‘im now. Just wait till Boss has gone then you can do whatever to ‘im.” Stinkfur sighed, “Fine.” Silence settled over the men.

Levi hadn’t been able to work out what these men did or what their boss did for that matter but he knew the Boss very well. He always came dressed in a white suit. He worn a tie and always had his brown hair gelled back. The golden rings on his fingers looked expensive and underneath his jacket and shirt he worn a big gold cross with a thick chain around his neck. It was ironic to Levi that a man who could do such horrific things to him worn the son of God around his neck. The Boss would always have two burly men with him, not always the same two men but they were all dressed as smartly as he was. Sometimes he’d let them loose on Levi as well, as if being violated by three men on a regular basis wasn’t enough. The Boss usually just came to give Stinkfur and Scarface money and to fuck Levi, they’d never talk any sort of business around him but Levi found out a lot from the Boss’ two stupid cronies after he left. The Boss was more bearable then the other two, he smelt clean and he whispered words of love into Levi’s ear, albeit dirty rotten love. He would prepare Levi better than the other two so it wouldn’t hurt him physically but it still destroyed his soul everytime. Levi was numb to the pain they caused him emotionally now but if it did still hurt him the Boss would hurt him less. Levi had tried to appeal to the man’s softer side at first, he’d moan a little and wrap his legs around him in hopes that he’d take him with him one day and use him as a toy at his house. But no, the Boss came and went everytime and everytime Levi stopped trying as hard until eventually he stopped trying all together. Sometimes now Levi can even get himself to zone out and forget what’s happening, that is if the Boss isn’t beating him so he listens.

Levi didn’t realise he had drifted off until his stomach woke him. It grumbled and gurgled in a plea to get fed. But he was fed yesterday and that meant he wouldn’t get fed again today. It was a way to keep his energy down, if he had no food in his stomach, he’d have no energy to fight back. This became the routine after Levi bit the cock of Stinkfur. He’d been force to give the man a blowjob and with a last ounce of strength in him he bit down on the man’s rancid penis. He hadn’t been able to hold on for very long or do much damage because he didn’t have the energy to do that and withstand the punches he got to the face but it was enough to make them punish him. Levi had learnt to live with this as well though, he slept to get rid of the hunger that gnawed at the inside of his skull and he distracted himself whilst he was awake. The door slammed upstairs and Levi could guess who it was. The hatch in the ceiling opened and then three men descended down the stairs. This time only one of the men guarding the Boss was different. He was blonde and Levi could see his stunning blue eyes from where he was laying. His eyes went wide when he saw Levi on the floor but his face quickly settled again. “Here you go boys. For watching this one for me.” The boss said, dropping two stacks on money on the table in front of his two underlings. He looked over at Levi and smirked. As Scarface and Stinkfur counted up their money the Boss walked up to Levi. He stroked the back of his finger up Levi’s cheek, “Such soft skin, even after all this time.” He cooed. “You’d make a good housewife if you were female. It’s a shame really, that such beautiful features are on a man.” Without another word the Boss crouched between Levi’s legs and spread them apart. He spat directly onto Levi’s arsehole and then without any warning forced his finger inside Levi. Levi held back a yelp and covered his eyes with his fists. He tried not to instinctively clamp down knowing it will only hurt him more if he did. The Boss forced a second finger in far too early. But then he stopped suddenly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The Boss asked. Levi uncovered his face expecting to be the one that was in trouble but what he saw made him gasp. The new blonde bodyguard had a pistol pointed at the Boss’ head. He slowly reached into his jacket with his other hand and he pulled out a small leather wallet. He undid the top and the front half fell down revealing a police badge. “I’m an undercover detective and I’ve been waiting for you to let your guard down so I can arrest you.” He spoke sternly and with no fear. Levi noticed the other guard had raised his gun to point at the detective. Levi began to tremble and shake his head, his one chance of getting out of this place and he was about to go and get his brains blown out. But then there was a series of shouts and a large group of masked people came crashing through the hatch in the ceiling. Each on was clad in bullet proof gear and had a big gun in their hands. They split into three groups and surrounded each of the men on the other side of the room, leaving the Boss to the detective. He was still crouched between Levi’s legs looking up at the detective. Levi notice his hand moving to the inside of his jacket. The glint of a very small pistol caught Levi’s eye and just as the Boss grabbed for it he used all his strength to kick out at him. It knocked the Boss back and the gun fell from his hand. Levi could just grab it with his feet and pull it towards himself. His legs burnt with the pain of bending them but the instinct to survive had filled him once again. He watched as the detective fought to hold the Boss to the ground. The Boss grabbed for where his gun would have been and when he couldn’t find it he locked eyes with Levi. “You Bitch!” He spat. That distracted him long enough for the detective to restrain the man. He struggled but cuffs where already around his wrists before he could do anything. “You’re under arrest for drug dealing, possession of illegal substances and serial murder.” The detective huffed. One of the masked people took hold of the Boss so the detective could stand and attend to Levi.

He came and crouched beside Levi. His eyebrows frowned when he looked over Levi’s beaten body. “Do you know where the keys are for these chains?” He asked gently. Levi looked towards Stinkfur who was being held face first against the table whilst the other two were being escorted up the stairs. “Jinn, check him for keys.” He commanded the officer who was pointing his gun at Stinkfur. He patted around the man’s body until he found the keys. Jinn threw them over to the detective who caught them one-handedly. “Which one is it?” He said just as gently as he handed Levi the bunch of keys. Levi weakly turned the keys in his hand until he found the right one; it was newer and less dirty than the rest. “Wait Detective Smith, sir.” A lady said just as he reached to put the key in the lock. “I need to take pictures first, for evidence.” The small ginger girl appeared from behind Smith. “Oh yes, of course, Petra. I guess I got caught up in freeing him.” Smith said. “Now she is just going to take a few photos of how you’ve been kept and your wounds as more evidence against them. You can turn your head away if you wish to.” Smith smiled softly and pushed Levi’s matted hair away from his face. He then went to stand but he stopped. He took off his blazer jacket and laid it over Levi’s lower half. “The judge will understand that I’m only allowing you some dignity.” Levi turned his head away when Petra held up her camera. There were a few flashes and then Erwin’s hand gently took hold of his jaw and turned it carefully. “So, we can see the bruise on your eye.” He explained. Petra took another picture. Smith then tipped Levi’s head back to show the hand shaped bruising around his neck for Petra’s camera. “Is there more on your back?” Smith asked and Levi nodded. Carefully they pulled him onto his side and Petra walked around to photograph the cuts and scars covering his back along with his red raw arse cheeks and thighs. “Well done. Now we’re going to get you to a hospital.” Smith smiled.

Petra fetched a blanket to wrap around Levi before he was unchained and lifted into Smith’s arms. Upstairs was too bright and outside even more so but the breeze that blow across Levi’s face when he was carried outside was the best feeling in the world. It smelt clean and fresh, he could hear birds singing and people talking. Normal noise surrounded him, things he hadn’t heard in what felt like a life time; it could have been a life time for all he knew but however long it had been he was free now and in the strong arms of safety. Smith passed Levi to one of the officers who was sitting in the back of a car. He climbed in after him and shut the door. Levi looked up at the new person to find an equally blonde and equally strong man. He didn’t care who was holding him because these people weren’t going to hurt him. His hand grabbed the front of the man vest when the car started moving and he tucked his head to the man’s chest. The motion of the car made it hard for him to keep his eyes open and he willingly allowed sleep the pull him into darkness.

***

Levi sluggishly opened his eyes, the brightness made it hard for him but eventually they focused a little. He was warm and his body didn’t seem to ache as much as it had because of the soft bed he was laying on. He looked around the room, it was plain and painted in a soft green colour. There was a window to his right that showed outside, the sky was a beautiful mix of oranges, pinks, reds and yellows. A tear rolled down his face, it had been so long since he had seen a sunset. It had always been his favourite thing to watch and he hadn’t realised how much he could miss something like that. On the windowsill outside was a small bird in a little nest, it’s feathers were all puffed up as it got ready for the night. Levi smiled through his tears. He had always loved birds as well, even as a small child he was captivated by their ability to fly and now after so much torture there was one so close to him that if he reached out he could touch it. It was like that tiny bird was a sign to tell him that all the pain was over.

He turned his head to the other side and was surprised to see Detective Smith sitting in a chair beside his bed. His appearance was much more dishevelled this time, his hair was a little out of place, his suit was slightly creased and there was a shadow of stubble growing around his face. Smith smiled, “I couldn’t bring myself to leave after you passed out in the car. I needed to make sure you were alright.” Levi smiled weakly back at him. “You’ve been out for two days and everyone was panicked about who you were and where you came from. They gave you fluids though and some kind of food so I hope that makes you feel a bit better.” Smith nodded to himself. He looked out at the sky and then back at Levi, “What’s your name?”  
“Levi.” Levi could barely talk but he was able to rasp out his name.  
“Levi. I’m Detective Erwin Smith.” Before either of them could say anything else a nurse came in. She smiled when she saw Levi awake. “Nice to see you’ve finally woken up.” She said sweetly. “Detective can we talk outside for a moment. It’s regarding his departure.” Erwin frowned a little but stood anyway to go outside with the nurse. There a window in the wall to his left well so he could see Erwin and the nurse talking outside his room. Erwin’s frown grew deeper as the nurse spoke and he looked back towards Levi. He said something short to her before they came back in. “Levi,” he said, “have you got any family who might be looking for you?” Levi shook his head, he didn’t know where his family would be now but he knew very well that they no longer cared to know him. “He’ll have to go to a hostel then.” The nurse said quietly.  
“He can’t survive on his own. He can’t barely talk let alone feed himself or get a job. You can’t just throw him on the streets to die.” Erwin said sternly.  
“We can’t have him here for much longer. This ward is for patients who have had major surgery and with the way we’re taking on new patient we’ll need this bed soon anyway. If it was up to me I would keep him but my higher ups say we simply don’t have the space or resources.”  
Erwin sighed when the nurse finished speaking. “I’ll see what I can do.” Erwin left after that and Levi watched him walk across the ward and to a pay phone, he made several calls before returning. “Would you be okay with staying with me and my family, Levi?” Erwin asked when he came back. “Seeing as the hospital wants to get rid of you so quickly, I can look after you and help you back on your feet. I suppose it would also be easier that way considering I need to talk to you about all of this and work out what exactly happened to you.” Levi looked away for a moment considering the idea. He didn’t want to become a burden on Erwin or his family but he didn’t have much other choice, he couldn’t walk, feed himself or even go to the bathroom on his own so he definitely couldn’t live by himself and Erwin was a very nice man and probably the best person to have to stay with. Levi looked back at Erwin and nodded. Erwin smile, “Right then, that’s all sorted. I suppose we just need to get you discharged now.”

The next day Levi found himself packed up and the being carried down to Erwin’s car. Erwin sat him in the passenger seat of his car being careful of how he positioned Levi’s bandaged legs. He then put Levi’s belt on and wandered around the other side of the car. “I just have to call Marie to tell her we’re coming home.” Erwin smiled and pulled his phone out. Levi watched as he tapped away on his phone screen and then put the phone to his ear. “Hello Marie, yes I’m sorry I didn’t have any signal in the hospital… yes we’re coming out now… yes I’m still serious about this, we’ll be home soon.” Erwin smiled sheepishly at Levi. “Sorry, let’s go.”

Levi watched the scenery go passed, it seemed like they were heading away for the city and into a more suburban area. It reminded him of his old neighbourhood when he lived with his mother all those years ago, he shook his head, he didn’t need to be thinking about that right now. They turned down a road that looked like it would be expensive to live on, or at least it would have been expensive to live on when he was still walking the streets. It dawned on him that a lot of time had passed since he was taken off the streets that night, going by the way Erwin operated his phone by just tapping on the screen, technology had advanced quite a bit. It had probably been at least a couple of years maybe even five or six. Levi sighed as they pulled up a drive to a big house. It was painted white, had a big porch out the front and the garden lawn was edged with flowers. There were little bumble bees buzzing around the different coloured flowers and the occasional butterfly flittered by. He smiled softly. Levi looked up at the big bay window on the front of the house and he saw a woman looking through the curtains at him with a frown pulling at her lips. She turned away from the window and walked back into the house. Erwin opened his car door and carefully lifted him out. Erwin shut the door with his foot and climbed the stairs of the porch. The door of the house opened before Erwin got to it. The women appeared in the doorway. “Welcome home Erwin.” She said, she seemed exhausted.  
“Hello Marie.” Erwin smiled softly to her. He lent in for a kiss but Marie placed her hand on his chest. “I’ve made up the spare room for him. I thought it was a bit harsh to make him live in the basement. Go settle him in and then you need to explain to your kids who he is.” She said walking away from him and ushering a little girl back into the room she came from.

Erwin’s spare room was nice in Levi’s opinion, it was painted in a neutral colour and that made the room very light. There was a single bed that was made up with light purple bedsheets and a little wooden side table. Erwin laid Levi down and covered him up with the big thick duvet. “You stay here and I’ll come back soon and maybe I could run you a bath.” Erwin smiled and Levi nodded slowly. Levi pulled the duvet up to his nose and then let his eyes slip closed. Sleep took Levi even before Erwin had left the room.

Erwin slowly wandered down the stairs thinking of how he was going to phrase this explanation. His wife Marie was very reluctant to allow him to bring Levi home as it was so Erwin was going to have to very careful about how he worded this. His family was sitting around the table in the dining room waiting for him. Erwin sighed and sat down beside his wife across from his three kids. “Who’s that man that you brought with you?” His youngest Daisy asked. “Why were you carrying him as well, is he sick?”  
“Well,” Erwin started, “on my last investigation I was looking for a very bad man and I had to pretend to be one of his men for a little while so I could get close to him. Then me and my men thought of a plan to catch him. He took me to one of his hideouts and Levi was there, the man I brought home, he was taken one day and tied up there for a very long time. He’s not very well and I’m going to look after him until he gets better.” They sat in silence for a moment.  
“How long will he be here?” James, his only boy asked.   
“I don’t know but he’s not very well, so quite a while.” Erwin smiled sheepishly. “But he’s not going to bother any of you.”  
“So we’re going to have some stranger in the house for an unknown amount of time, wonderful.” James snapped a little.  
“It’s not going to be that bad. He can’t cause us that much trouble he’s sick, James.” His twin sister Crystal snapped at him.  
“Look if you don’t bother him, he isn’t going to bother you.” Erwin explained.  
“Okay daddy.” Daisy hopped down off her chair and run out of the room.  
“So who is this very bad man then?” James asked.  
“A gang boss who dabbled in drug dealing, murder and obviously kidnapping.”  
“And you caught him?” Crystal said sceptically.  
“Yes, he went to pay two of his underlings and got distracted by Levi and I pulled my gun on him. With a little bit of help from Levi as well.”  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“The boss was inches from pulling a gun on me when Levi kicked him and made him drop his gun.” Erwin smiled.  
“Wow, that’s pretty cool I guess. So, does this mean you’re going to be staying off work for a while?” Crystal’s eyes lit up a little.  
“I’ll be staying at home for a little while now but I’ll still be doing work because I need to sort out this case and get the story out of Levi.”  
“How long’s a little while?” Crystal narrowed her eyes a little.  
“As long as it takes to get Levi walking and able to look after himself a little and for me to get all the evidence together.”  
“Can we do some stuff together if you’re not too busy?” Crystal smiled.  
“Of course, sweetheart.” Erwin replied. Daisy wandered back into the room and stood in the doorway. “Daddy,” She said, “Your friend is being sick on the floor.” Erwin was stunned still for a moment but then he run up the stairs as fast as he could.

Levi was laying in the middle of the room throwing up, the duvet was tangled around his legs where he had tried to get out of his bed. “I’m here, Levi.” Erwin said gently. He picked Levi up from behind and carried him into the en suite bathroom. “I’m just going to get you a glass of water, Levi. I’ll be right back.” Erwin placed Levi in front of the toilet and left to run back downstairs. Levi couldn’t hold his head up when Erwin returned, he had his arms rested on the seat of the toilet and his head rested on his arms. “I’m sorry, Erwin.” He muttered quietly.  
“It’s okay, Levi. Here drink.” Erwin placed the glass to Levi’s lip and helped him wash his mouth out. “How about a bath.” Erwin turned the water on to fill the bath and then helped Levi sit up against the edge of the bath tub. “Are you feeling better?” He asked. Levi gave a small nod. “I’m sorry.” Levi said again, his breathing was harsh and his head kept rolling back. “Do you feel light headed at all?”  
“Very.”  
“Okay Levi you need to breath. Concentrate on just breathing.” Erwin said, holding both of Levi’s tiny shoulders. “Look at me and breath.” Levi opened his eyes and looked into Erwin’s. Levi trembled in Erwin’s hands but he concentrated on calming his breathing not realising how bad it had gotten. The shakes began to subside and Levi began to calm down. Erwin helped Levi drink some more water after he had calmed almost completely. Erwin stood and checked the temperature of the water, then he carefully helped Levi out of the clothes the hospital had given him. He unwrapped Levi’s ankles of the bandages that the hospital had put one. “Your legs aren’t actually broken anymore but they’ve healed wrong that’s why you can’t put any weight on them. It’s similar with your hands, they haven’t been broken but very badly damaged at some point so they’re weak and you can’t use them very well.” Erwin explained as he run his hands tenderly over Levi’s ankles. “Shall I lift you in then?” Levi nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck when Erwin bent to lift him up. Cautiously Erwin lowered Levi into the bath tub. “If you’ve got a problem or if you’re getting cold just shout for me, okay.” Erwin said and Levi nodded again.

Erwin left him alone and went off to get supplies to clean Levi’s room. “Has he made a big mess?” Marie asked when Erwin came into the kitchen to get some cleaning products. “No, not greatly.” Erwin said, a little distracted.  
“Where is he now?” She asked.  
“In the bath, he was a little messy himself, plus I promised him one after I’d spoken to the kids.” Marie didn’t say anything after that. Erwin could tell Marie was struggling to accept this but he knew he wouldn’t have to be worried about her being rude to Levi, she was known to suffer in silence. She had lived with Erwin and his job for many years and was used to seeing Erwin occasionally and loving him regardless whenever he did get home so she would work through this situation in a similar way.

Once Erwin had cleaned Levi’s room and changed his bedding he returned to the bathroom. Levi just barely had his eyes open and he seemed very peaceful which was a nice contrast to the panicky Levi he had seen less than an hour ago. Erwin run his fingers through Levi’s hair, gently rousing him. Without a word, Erwin washed over Levi’s body, he dabbed lightly over Levi’s cuts and bruises so he didn’t hurt him. He washed through Levi’s hair twice with some of Marie’s fancy shampoos and conditioners. Erwin watched a small smile cross Levi’s lips. “Does that feel better?” Erwin asked, still running his fingers through Levi’s hair. Levi nodded his head slowly, “I haven’t had a bath in… a very long time.” Levi looked up at Erwin. “Thank you very much, Erwin. No one has shown me kindness like this-”  
“It’s fine, what’s mine is yours for as long as you are living with us.” Erwin patted Levi’s head softly and then he drained the bath. Erwin lifted Levi out of the bath and carried him to his bed wrapped tight in a fluffy towel. Erwin rubbed Levi’s hair dry and then left to fetch Levi some kind of clothes for him to wear. He ended up in an old long sleeve sleep shirt of Erwin’s and a pair of Marie’s tracksuit bottoms.

“If you need me in the night, my bedroom is right across there.” Erwin pointed out the door to the door directly across from it. Erwin had tried getting food down Levi at dinner time but after taking a couple of bits he refused. Night had fallen and Erwin came to check on Levi one last time before he had promised Marie that they’d spend some time together. “I don’t want to bother you in the night, Erwin.” Levi muttered.  
“It’s absolutely fine.”  
“But your wife?”  
“She’ll understand.” Levi looked away from Erwin. “Seriously, it’s fine.” Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair again, it was much softer now it had dried. Levi nodded, “Okay Erwin.” Erwin left and Levi slid himself down the bed a little. He looked out his window at the moon, it was a sharp crescent shape. _A new moon,_ Levi thought to himself, _a new start._ It was weird for Levi to lay down and go to sleep on purpose in a proper bed. Levi could just see his hands in the light of the moon. His wrists had a thick black band of bruises wrapped around them, they looked so thin and fragile. His hands had been permanently curled up as of late, he tried to straighten his fingers out. They hurt and ached. A tear rolled down the side of his face, he wasn’t sure why he was crying, there was no sad thoughts currently in his head but he let it happen regardless, it had been so long since he cried properly and there was no one to hid it from now. When the tears stopped falling Levi felt peaceful, as if his pain had bleed from his heart. Then he remembered a quote he’d read in a book once: Tears are the hearts flowing blood, if you ‘bleed’ too much you’ll die, but if you don’t let it flow it will clot.

 


	2. With wounds that can't heal with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, first of all I'd just like to say how amazing it's been to see the feedback on that first part! I seriously didn't except that much in such a short amount of time. Now I've had this second part written since before I posted the first part but I wanted to see how well it'd go down with everyone before I posted this part. Thank you again, you're all too nice and your comments mean a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this part too!! Wait! Quick warning this part contains a bit of smut involving Levi and an OC, you can skip passed it if it's gonna bother you but it's quite important to the story...

The night was peaceful, Levi didn’t come into Erwin once and when Erwin was woken by the kids stomping about on the landing he checked on Levi to find that he was very much dead to the world. Erwin noticed that his room smelt a little stale despite the thorough cleaning it got last night. Erwin left him and joined his family in the kitchen. He kissed his girls on the cheek and then his wife on the lips. He sat down at the table. “Marie, I was thinking about sitting Levi on the sofa down here for a little while today so his room can air out a bit. I don’t want to open a window in there while he’s in there in case he gets cold.” Erwin said.  
“Is he feeling better? I don’t want him getting the kids sick.” Marie said without turning around from the stove.  
“Don’t worry Marie, he isn’t going to soil your carpet. Plus, he isn’t sick he just had a little moment.” Erwin looked over at his wife.  
“Just watch him, you know with needing the bathroom etc.” Marie sighed.  
“Of course Marie. He won’t soil your sofa either.”  
“Look Erwin, I’m not trying to be rude or anything I just… he’s very unwell and I don’t know how him being here may affect the kids, especially Daisy.” Marie half turned her face to him and then turned back, avoiding Erwin’s gaze.  
“He’ll probably just go to sleep and I’ll stay right beside him the whole time.” Erwin said.

After breakfast Erwin took some food to Levi. Levi was sitting up in his bed trying to button up one of the shirts Erwin had left him to change into. He fumbled with the buttons and huffed quietly to himself. His eyebrows frowned down. “Here, I’ll help you.” Erwin said, kneeling beside the bed. “You try and eat something, I’ll sort your shirt out. You’ve got some buttons in the wrong holes.” Erwin smiled. Levi looked at the plain toast on the bed side table. His stomach turned a little but he picked it up and ate it anyway. Erwin ignored the warm feeling of pride and finished helping Levi. “Do you want to sit downstairs for a little while so your room can air out?” Erwin looked up at Levi to see him nod. “Shall we go down now?” Levi nodded again.  
“Can I walk down?” Levi asked quietly.  
“You think you can?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How about we start small? I help you try and walk to the door today. And then we can try go to the stairs tomorrow and then down the stairs, so on and so forth.” Erwin suggested and Levi nodded again. “Okay then.”

Erwin held onto Levi’s hands and hauled him up off the bed. Levi’s face twisted in pain and he fell forwards against Erwin. “Okay, maybe we’ll try walking another day.” Erwin smiled. Levi nodded slowly into Erwin’s chest. Erwin slid his hands underneath Levi’s arms and he lifted him off the ground. Downstairs Erwin sat Levi on the sofa and then went back for his duvet. Levi shrunk into himself a little, Erwin’s family was also in the living room and awkward would be an understatement of how he felt. He felt like he stuck out, that he was intruding on this family and their weekend together. He kept looking at the ground until Erwin returned. He curled up in the armchair and hid his head under the duvet, knowing it would be easier than trying to avoid everyone’s eye contact. He listened though, he found it comforting to listen to a normal family. After a while Levi had to uncover his head, the heat becoming dizzying. They were playing a game when he looked up, surprisingly he hadn’t noticed. Erwin had sat on the floor in front of Levi’s chair so they could all get around the board. Levi watched over his shoulder, watching them move their pieces and read cards. It then dawned on him what they were playing, it had been at the back of his mind the whole time and he chided himself for not recognising it, after all only Monopoly has paper money. Levi reached over Erwin and picked up one of the colourfully pieces of money. Erwin followed his movements as Levi brought it close to his face and studied the note. “Do you need glasses by any chance, Levi?” Erwin asked. Levi looked at him with his eyebrow raised. “Mm, for reading.” Levi replied quietly, feeling a little shy.  
“Oh I didn’t realise.” Erwin smiled politely. Levi placed Erwin’s note back and continued to watch them play. Being a detective, Erwin bought the most strategic properties and won the game until the last moment where he somehow managed to throw the game in favour of letting his kids win.

Levi still felt a little awkward but it wasn’t at the front of his mind because the attention had been taken away from him, he’d gotten used to being ignored and grown to prefer it. He silently looked on as they had their family time together. Levi had wondered many years ago, what time like this was like, to sit and play games with a mum and a dad and watching this he became very peaceful and content with just observing. Sleep came to him occasionally, he could only tell that he’d fallen asleep by what game the family was playing. He woke with a start after falling asleep after lunch. A dream had made his mind reel but he tried his hardest to not make a scene, the family had curled up on the sofa to watch a film and Levi didn’t want to disturb them. _Because that’s all you are_. A voice spat in his head. _An_ _inconvenience._ Levi closed his eyes. _You get in the way and always have done._ The voice held no aggression but the words hurt and clawed at Levi’s soul as if they had been filled with venom. _Why can’t you do anything right you little shit?!_ The voice warped into that of his uncle’s. And know it wasn’t just a voice inside his head but a memory. A memory of a vile man that controlled and ruined his life what seemed like an age ago. More words bit at him and tremors seized his body, his breath was stolen from his lungs. _Why are you always a burden? Yes, Levi why are you a burden on everyone you meet?_ Now his voice joined his uncle’s. _You were a burden on your own ill mother, then a burden on your uncle and now on these people, on Erwin. Why do you continue to get in the way? Why do you continue living? Because I’m scared of dying. Those drug dealers should have killed you when they were done with you. You didn’t deserve to get rescued by someone as amazing as Erwin Smith._

A hand rested on Levi’s shoulder and he jumped, snapping his eyes open. Erwin’s worried face stared back at him. Erwin wiped his thumb across Levi’s cheek bringing attention to the tears that run down his face. “Hey, you okay?” Erwin asked softly. Levi looked over at Erwin’s family, they were all looking worried for him. Then he realised he’d been the exact thing he was trying to avoid; a disturbance. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Levi muttered when an unpleasant feeling curled in his stomach. Erwin picked him up almost instantly and took him upstairs to his room. Levi tried to calm his breathing when Erwin placed him in front of the toilet. His hands shook when he placed them over his mouth. Erwin stayed right by his side. Erwin took hold of Levi’s wrists and pulled them away from his face. “You need to try and breath, okay. You’ll make yourself sick if you don’t calm your breathing.” Erwin spoke softly and calmly. Levi tried his hardest to focus on calming down but he’d gone too far to be calmed. His stomach hurt and protested against him throwing up, he hadn’t eaten enough to have anything left to throw up. Erwin ran his hand over Levi’s back until he stopped. “I’m sorry.” Levi muttered breathlessly.  
“It’s fine Levi, you don’t need to apologise.” Erwin run his hands through Levi’s hair. “Have you ever been diagnosed with Anxiety, Levi?” Levi looked at Erwin and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, it’s just you had a similar attack yesterday and it got me wondering if you’ve got a history with Anxiety.”  
“I’ve never had a doctor or someone like that tell me if I do or not. But I struggle to control my thoughts sometimes.” Levi looked away from Erwin.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Erwin smiled, “Come on, I’ll get you to bed.” Levi had visibly calmed but he was still trembling a little. Erwin lifted him off the ground and carried him to his bed. He stopped just short of it though and lowered Levi back to the ground until he could stand. “Try walking.” He said, remembering Levi’s earlier request. Levi slowly put his weight on his right leg and he stepped forward, then he carefully did the same with the other one. Erwin held onto him tightly and guided him to his bed. Levi turned and sat down after he walked the short distance. “See, you’ll be running about the house in no time.” Erwin smiled, feeling that strange sense of pride flood him again. A small smile curled the corners of Levi’s mouth. Erwin marvelled at the drastic change, again it took Levi moments to bounce back from a fit. “Try to rest, you might feel up to eating some later if you do.” Erwin smiled at Levi again and helped him under his duvet. He made sure Levi was comfortable before he turned to leave. He glanced back one last time before he shut the door up a bit, leaving it open ever so slightly.

_Anxiety,_ Levi thought to himself, _how can you read me so well, Erwin?_ Levi knew that he had anxiety, he’d suffered with it for years and he could pin point the exact day that it started getting bad. _“You look nervous.”_ That soft sweet voice sounded from somewhere deep in his mind, that voice he hadn’t heard in years. He let himself remember that day; the worst day of his life, the day when life stopped being worth living.

***

_“You look nervous Lee.” The blonde boy next to him said, his voice soft and somewhat gravely._  
_I’m not nervous.” Levi smiled at the boy, “Okay I’m a bit nervous but I’m seventeen I’m sure I can handle you, Charlie” They laughed together._  
_"I’m just giving you one more birthday present.” He dropped his tone by a couple of octaves and he moved across the bed to kiss the side of Levi’s neck. “A birthday present is something like a book or a car o-or a… something you can unwrap.” Levi sighed quietly._  
_“I got you that book on your birthday that I gave to you when we went out with the group. I couldn’t really give you this on your birthday cause your uncle hasn’t gone out. But now we’re alone and you can unwrap me if you like.” He kissed Levi and slowly pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed. Levi run his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. A small moan escaped his lips when a hand grabbed in between his legs. He was hard already. “You’re too cute.” He said breaking the kiss and looking down at Levi. “You sure about this, Lee?” He asked._  
_“Never been more sure in my life.” Levi replied._  
_“Best put these in a safe place then.” His boyfriend smiled, taking Levi’s forgotten glasses off the top of his head and placing them on the bedside table. They joined in another kiss. Levi wasn’t really sure of what to do because this was his first time doing anything intimate with someone but he trusted Charlie and followed his lead. Charlie pulled at his shirt and Levi pushed at his chest. Instantly Charlie pulled away. Levi sat up and gave him a reassuring smile. He pulled his shirt off over his head and lifted the bottom of his boyfriend’s so he could do the same. “I thought you were getting cold feet on me for a second there.” Charlie smiled and laughed a little. They kissed again and Levi lay back down, pulling Charlie with him. Charlie kissed down Levi’s neck and then down his chest, biting as he went. Levi gasped and bit his hand to stop himself from crying out. “It’s fine baby, no one’s here to hear us.” Charlie smiled as he undid Levi’s jeans. Charlie pulled down his trousers and underwear in one movement. He teased him by biting and kissing the inside of his thighs. A moan slipped from Levi’s lips, he realised Charlie was right, his uncle hadn’t come home the night before and with any luck he’d be dead in a dumpster somewhere. Levi put his hands into Charlie’s hair when he licked up his cock. Levi moaned and gasped loudly as Charlie took him into his mouth. “Fuck, oh god.” Levi cried out, shouting at the top of his lungs. Neither of them noticed the door of the room open or the figure standing in the door. Levi’s back arched, completely oblivious of the eyes watching him. Then the pleasure suddenly stopped and Levi whined. “Babe don’t tease.” Levi said opening his eyes and looking down at his boyfriend. Charlie’s eyes were wide and staring off towards the door. Levi looked to the door and his blood ran cold. His uncle stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a cruel sneer on his face. “So, you couldn’t stay away from the cock could you, Levi?” He slurred when he spoke. “I thought we worked this out, you know you said you’d stop beating your meat for dick.” His uncle stepped into the room, his boots clicking on the floor and he came closer. Levi was frozen in place but Charlie climbed off of Levi slowly and pulled his shirt back on. “I’m gonna go Lee. I think it’s best we don’t see each other again, you know he’s right.” Charlie stuttered and edged around Levi’s uncle._  
_“Burn in hell faggot.” He said as Charlie slipped out the door. “Now you little fucker, how about I show you what happens to fags like you in the real world.” His uncle sneered._

***

Levi opened his eyes to cut off the memory. He could never think back to that day without tears streaming down his face. He thought he loved him but in the face of danger - his uncle - Charlie couldn’t deliver. In the back of his mind he was waiting for something like that to happen with Erwin. Some reason for him to leave Levi in the dust. He realised now that he was developing inappropriate feelings for Erwin. _The man is married for Christ’s sake,_ Levi thought to himself, _plus he wouldn’t love scum like you, no one loves you._ Levi couldn’t help but agree with himself. After his mother, no one truly loved him. Levi lay in his memories until night darkened the sky and Erwin came with his dinner. Erwin tried to get him to eat something but the recent emptying of his stomach made him reluctant to place anything inside his mouth. When Levi took a couple of mouthfuls of food Erwin started speaking. “Levi, I was wondering if tomorrow you’d okay staying here by yourself. It’s just today Daisy asked if we could go to the park and I said I’d ask you.” Erwin said. Levi looked away, suddenly feeling really put off his food. He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not up to me if you go out or not.” Levi muttered.  
“No but you need to be by yourself and I didn’t want you to be stuck if you have a problem.” Erwin said.  
“I’ll be fine go spend time with your family.” Levi didn’t mean to fill his words with venom but Erwin’s words further reinforced how unlikely a relationship with him is. Erwin took his plate and walked to the door. “I’ll let you rest Levi. Don’t forget you can come to me in the night if you need to.” Erwin left the door open a little again and left Levi to stew on his own.

_You’re selfish,_ the voice said, _I fucking know that._ _Erwin has the right to be with his family and you want him to stay and look after you._ The argument continued in his head and it put him in a sour mood. He sat in his bed alone until he heard Marie getting her little girl ready for bed and then he just felt guilty for trying to take Erwin from them. He listened to them chattering and then the quiet of Marie reading Daisy a story. More steps came up the stairs and then passed Levi’s door. He was suddenly swamped with a horrid feeling of being alone. He’d always wanted a family and to have normal problems but he had to be a burden instead. Levi was thinking of just turning his lamp off and going to sleep but there was a tiny knocked on his door. Crystal poked her head in. She waved her hand and stepped in the room. She stood somewhat awkwardly for a moment with her hands behind her back. “Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you or anything but I noticed you were sitting not doing anything and I wanted to bring you something.” She said quietly. She took her hands out from behind her back, revealing some paper, a pencil case and a book. She came and stood by his bed, “Are you any good at drawing?” She asked. Levi nodded, “I used to go to art school. But I’m no good without glasses.” Crystal’s face lit up for a moment.  
“Good thing I found these then.” She said pulling a pair of glasses out of her back pocket. “My brother is supposed to wear them but he thinks they’re ‘uncool’ so he doesn’t wear them. But maybe they’ll help you see a little.” She smiled and handed him the glasses. He looked at them for a moment, cleaned the dust from the leans and then put them on. Crystal opened the book she’d brought and showed it to Levi. “Can you read it?” She asked. One side of Levi’s lips curled up as he read the words clear as day. He nodded to her. “I asked James and he says he doesn’t mind you having them so now you can do stuff, instead of just sitting here all by yourself.” She placed the paper on his bed. “I made up a pencil case for you. It’s got everything that you might need.” She opened the little black pencil case and showed Levi the contents. True to her word it had many thicknesses of pencil, colouring pencils, fine liners easers. He smiled genuinely at her, “Thank you.” He said quietly. Marie appeared at the door, “What did your dad say about bothering him?” She said.  
Crystal turned to her, “I wasn’t bothering him, I was giving him things to do.” Crystal stood and walked to the door. “See you Levi.” She smiled at him one last time before she turned and walked out. Marie forced a smile before she closed the door. Levi took the glasses off his face and looked at them. Now he felt really bad for acting up earlier. _I’ll be fine,_ he thought to himself before he decided to turn in for the night.

***

When morning came, he didn’t exactly feel the same about Erwin leaving him. A constant battle raged in his head, he’d tell himself he’d be okay and then his brain made up a scenario where he’d get hurt. He didn’t talk much to Erwin when he brought him breakfast and he only smiled when Crystal poked her head in about an hour after Erwin had left. He knew he was being selfish but truthfully, he was scared. Erwin appeared again around midday, he was dressed smartly. “We’re going to go in a minute, okay Levi. I’ll leave a phone and my number so if you get in any trouble you can just call.” Erwin placed a ‘phone’ on the bedside table next to Levi’s bed. Levi stared at it for a moment, the corners of his lips pulling down in a deeper frown and he looked away. “Levi-” Erwin started but Levi cut him off.  
“I don’t know how to work a phone like that.” He snapped but his words didn’t contain a harsh tone.  
“What do you mean?” Erwin asked.  
“I was taken off the streets when I was eighteen and before that I never owned an up-to-date phone. I’m at least twenty-one maybe older. I don’t know how to work that phone, it doesn’t have buttons to call people on. You can’t expect me to just slot into life like I know what it means to be normal.” Levi blew up. Erwin stood speechless for a moment. He then sat down on the edge of Levi’s bed. “Levi, that was extremely careless of me.”  
“So is you leaving but I don’t have a say in something like that.” Levi hated himself the moment those words left his mouth. Erwin didn’t say anything. “I’m not used to having someone be nice to me.” Levi tried to recover from what he said.  
“I understand that you’ve been mistreated by those men for a very long time so your words are to be expected.” Erwin said coldly trying not be mean to Levi.  
“It’s been a lot longer than that Erwin.” Levi said sadly.  
“Are you ready to open up to me, Levi?” Erwin asked, placing his hand on Levi’s leg. Levi nodded. Erwin stood up. “I’m going to go tell Marie I can’t come.” Erwin said.  
“No Erwin, don’t miss out on your family because of me.” Levi begged him.  
“They’ll understand, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve chosen work over them. I’ll colour with Daisy later or something.” Erwin smiled.

He returned a few minutes later, shortly after the front door slammed very heavily. Erwin pushed Levi over a little on his bed and sat next to him. “Was she mad?” Levi asked. “She’ll get over it. Now talk to me, this might open something up for the case.” Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s thigh again. Levi took a deep breath before he started. “I grew up with just my mum because she was a prostitute before I was born and one of her clients got her pregnant with me. She tried to give me everything I needed and for the most part she did, that was until she died. She had got a proper job but she still slept with men on the side to help if money got tight and one of the men gave her some dirty disease and she got sicker and sicker until she died. Just before though she called her dead-beat brother up and thought he would be a good role model for me to grow up with. So, I started living with him when I was fourteen.” Levi stopped for a minute. Erwin waited patiently while he collected his thoughts. “That’s when the shit started. He was some dodgy drug dealer or something and he left me to sustain myself. I had to learn how to cook and I had to get myself to school, wash my clothes, everything. He wasn’t too bad to live with, most of the time he wasn’t in. It got hard when he’d come home drunk and shouted at me or beat me up. But one day he decided to hang around home sober, calling me a little bitch as I tried to clean my clothes in the sink. I was just getting on with my cleaning when he starts following me about and into my room. He started rooting about in my things and under my bed, where I stupidly hide my dirty magazines that just so happened to be filled with… naked men. I didn’t count on him ever coming home let alone coming in my room. My sexuality was my best hidden secret until then. Well that’s when he would beat me until I couldn’t move. The only thing that kept me from taking my life was my art school. A lawyer came to me when I was sixteen saying my mother had left me a massive sum of money that I could use to get into college. I hid my home life from the people at my school because it was easier. I made friends because I acted as if nothing was happening. To please my uncle, I would bring home girls so he’d think I’d given up on that ‘cock sucking shit’ as he called it.” Levi said making quote marks in the air with his fingers. “That’s where I met my first boyfriend Charlie. God I fell hard for him. I manage to open up to him a little about what my uncle did to me but I didn’t really explain any more than ‘my uncle’s really homophobic’. Besides the beatings, things started to look up with Charlie by my side. Until just after my seventh birthday. My uncle had gone out the night before and not come back so naturally as teenagers we got a little frisky. He was just in the middle of sucking my dick when my uncle came home and my fucking moans made him come into my room. And Charlie… well the coward ran, leaving me with my pants round my knees and my uncle ready to beat the living shit out of me. Except he didn’t do that did he. No, it would have been so much better if he had but he didn’t.” Levi stopped again.  
“It’s okay, take your time.” Erwin said softly.  
“For the next year and a half I became his little fuck toy for his disgusting friends. You know what he said the first time he did it to me, “This is what it’s like being a fag in the real world.” And it only stopped when those men took me right off the street. Well it only stopped him, apparently, I’m just the type of person who gets raped by everyone who crosses his path.” Tears stung at his eyes, he tried to stay strong but he hadn’t ever told someone this. It hurt when he thought about it all, he’d never thought about his life and said all the shitty things that had happened to him. “I know that this may hurt but can you tell me a little bit about what your captors did to you.” Erwin put his arm around Levi’s shoulder and pulled him close. Levi rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder and placed his hand on Erwin’s chest. “They knocked me out when they jumped me on the streets and then I woke up in that basement. I don’t remember much before they broke my legs and after that it was a lot of pain and you know abuse. The boss and his body guards came and went, the other two sat, played cards, fucked me, got drunk and beat me.”  
“Did anyone else come, any women maybe?” Erwin asked, continuing to run his hand up and down Levi’s arm. “Well, not when I was awake at least.” Levi sniffed, tears silently slipped down his cheeks. They sat quietly for a while, Erwin didn’t seem to have any more questions and even if he did he didn’t ask them.

“Is that why you didn’t want me to leave?” Erwin asked quietly, almost regretting it. Levi didn’t reply. “This information explains a lot.”  
“Erwin I’m sorry I have issues.” Levi snapped.  
“No Lee, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Don’t fucking call me that. Don’t pretend you care.” Levi looked away and pulled from Erwin’s grip. “I’m sorry Levi. Please, calm down.”  
“Fuck you Erwin. I get it, I’m being selfish, apparently, I’ve always been a selfish bastard. Why did you take me in Erwin, I’m a fucking pain in your arse? Why did you let me intrude on your life? It’s so perfect and I’m getting in your way.” After shouting at Erwin, Levi huffed loudly. Erwin said nothing. He wasn’t sure what exactly to say. He felt like Levi needed time to cool off but he also felt like Levi was only shouting because he was emotional. “What’s wrong Levi? You’re not in the way here and even if you were I wouldn’t mind.” Erwin spoke softly as if he was trying not to scare a skittish animal.  
“Your wife would mind.” Levi pouted.  
“I wasn’t talking about my wife.” Erwin almost snapped a little. Levi felt as he was sulking and being childish but at the moment he didn’t want Erwin near him. “Levi tell me what’s on your mind.” Erwin said taking hold of Levi’s chin and making him look at him. Fat tears swelled in Levi’s eyes, he didn’t want to hurt his relationship with Erwin. Levi took a deep breath, he really had nothing to lose, after all the worst thing that could happen to him is that Erwin would kick him out of his house. “You’re the first person in years that has actually been nice to me and I’m really sorry but I’ve developed really strong feelings for you.” Levi flinched a little when he finished talking. And then all of a sudden, his words didn’t feel like they were enough. But Erwin acted before he could. Erwin pulled Levi to his chest. “So have I.” Erwin whispered. Levi’s eyes widened. He looked up at Erwin. “It’s wrong of me, I know because of my wife and family but there is something about you that strikes me a little deeper. And not some kind of lust or messed up pride, something that I used to feel for my wife.”  
“Used to feel for your wife?” Levi raised his eyebrow.  
“Things have been rough lately but I don’t not love her. And that’s why I can’t act on this. I do love you but I love my family.” Erwin hugged Levi close and pressed his nose into his hair. “Thank you, Erwin.” Levi smiled sadly, he didn’t feel sad but he felt too tired to translate that onto his face. Levi yawned against Erwin’s chest. Erwin smiled fondly and laid back in Levi’s bed. “We have a little while before Marie and the kids will be back, how about we try and catch some sleep.” Levi felt guilty for enjoying Erwin’s arms being around him but sleep pulled at his eyes and he couldn’t care less. Erwin placed a small kiss on Levi’s forehead and then he pulled Levi’s duvet over them both. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

***

Daisy likes playing at the park, she liked the walk to the park as well because they walked through a little woody bit and there were birds and sometimes squirrels in the trees. She was also excited to go home as well because Daddy was at home looking after his friend Levi and he’s promised that they’d colour when they got home. Mummy helped her pull off her wellies because they were all muddy and then she ran into the house in search of her Daddy. He wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen so she checked up the stairs. Because he was looking after his friend Levi, Daisy guessed he’d be in the spare room with Levi. She pushed the door open when she got up the hallway. When she looked in the room she saw Daddy sleeping, she put her hand on her mouth so she wouldn’t wake him. As she backed out the door a noise drew her attention back to her Daddy. His friend Levi was lying next to him like how Mummy and Daddy sleep at night. Maybe his friend Levi had had a bad dream or something and Daddy was looking after him. She pulled the door up and ran to her room to get some colouring books and pencils. She figured she may as well set up all her things for when Daddy wakes up. “Have Daddy and Levi stopped talking?” Mummy asked sweetly when Daisy got back down stairs.  
“They’re sleeping,” Daisy replied innocently, “I think his friend Levi had a bad dream or something because they’re cuddling like how you and Daddy cuddles me when I’ve had a bad dream.” Daisy missed the way her mother’s mouth dropped open when she spoke and she also missed how her mother stalked straight up the stairs.

***

Erwin woke with a start, he wasn’t exactly sure what woke him but ignored it when Levi pressed closer to his side. A frown pulled at his lips when he thought about what Levi had told him. He’d had a tough life and he didn’t really ask for any of it. Hatred for Levi’s uncle filled him suddenly. How could he do that to someone as sweet as Levi? _From one drug dealer to the next,_ he thought to himself. Then his eyes went wide. Levi’s uncle was a drug dealer and the people who took Levi were drug dealers. Carefully he pulled his arm out from under Levi’s head and then he delicately jostled Levi awake. Levi blinked his eyes open and then raised an eyebrow when he saw Erwin leaning over him. “You okay?” He asked, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.  
“I’ve just had a thought on why you were kidnapped. What’s your uncle’s name?” He asked enthusiastically.  
“Kenny Ackerman. Why?” Levi sat up a little.  
“Kenny. I’ll be back in a second, I need to check this out first.” Erwin got off of the bed and almost run out the door, leaving Levi puzzled by himself.

Downstairs was quiet. Crystal and James sat on their phones, Marie was in the kitchen and little Daisy was busy colouring her pictures on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and fired up his laptop. Daisy came and sat next to him. “You enjoy the park?” He asked her almost automatically. She nodded. “What are you doing?” She asked him curiously.  
“I think I’ve figured something out.” He replied, opening up his E-mails. Quickly he constructed an E-mail and sent it to Hanji, one of the detectives that handled all the criminal files. “Do you need Hanji’s help?” Daisy asked looking at his screen.  
“Yeah, I need them to look up someone who was arrested a couple of years ago.” He said as a text lit up his phone screen and then not even a minute later his phone started to ring. “Hey Han.” He said.  
“ _Why do you need a background check on Kenny Ackerman?”_ Hanji asked on the other side of the line.  
“I think I’ve worked out why Levi was taken.”  
_“Care to elaborate?”  
_ “Kenny is Levi’s uncle. Kenny’s a dodgy drug dealer who got turned in by people who turned out to be some of his clients. Levi was taken by drug dealers. This adding up at all for you?” Erwin hinted.  
" _You think Levi’s captors were people that Kenny got in trouble with and as some form of revenge they took Levi hoping he’d come looking for him?”  
_ “Not knowing that Kenny never cared for Levi and that three years after Levi had been taken Kenny got himself arrested.”  
_“Wow Smith you did very well. Did little Levi finally open up to you then?”_ They asked.  
“Yeah. Oh, and I’m thinking about opening up another case on Kenny.”  
_“With what charges?”  
_ “Rape.” Erwin stated, the word burning his tongue as he spoke it.  
" _I see.”_ Hanji said, Erwin could picture the serious face they must have been wearing right now.  
“I need to go now, Daisy’s pulling puppy dog eyes at me because I promised we’d play now.” Erwin smiled and hung up the phone feeling like he’d made a real breakthrough.


	3. And its hopes of ever flying, destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on these will be uploaded a little slower because I've ran out of pre-written chapters, that's why it took longer for this one to be uploaded because I had the worst writers block in the world and I couldn't think of a good way to end this part. Also, thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really makes me feel good about what I've written because I'm always really apprehensive about the chapters everytime I post them. Anyway, that's enough talking for now, enjoy!!!

The change wasn’t obvious at first. At least not to Erwin. Erwin was happily oblivious to the way his family acted around him. Levi of course noticed, anytime he sat downstairs he noticed the small differences in the family. Marie changed from her subtly frosty self to a constantly frosty person to everyone except for her kids, James was more withdrawn than normal, Crystal seemed more awkward. In fact, the only person who wasn’t different towards Erwin was his little girl, Daisy. Something had caused a massive shift in the family and Levi couldn’t figure out what it was. Erwin hadn’t been working too much so it wasn’t that he wasn’t spending time with his family or something like that. It was something deeper. Two weeks passed before he found out why. He’d gotten much better at walking over the last two weeks and was able to travel around the house by himself. So, on the nights where he couldn’t sleep he’d sit in the living room and draw to see if he could settle his mind, it was one of those nights when he found out.

It was around two in the morning and he was quietly curled up in the arm chair that he usually sat in, drawing. He’d drawn a beautiful stallion rearing up in the centre of the page, a little blue tit in the top corner and he was half way through a lion’s head when a quiet voice disturbed him. “Levi?” It was Crystal, she was wrapped up in a purple robe and she stood rather awkwardly in the doorway. Levi looked over the top of his glasses at her and she came into the room. She perched on the edge of the sofa opposite Levi and wrapped her arms around herself. Levi took of his glasses and looked at her. She clearly wanted to talk and he didn’t want to push her. Crystal sighed and tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. “I want to ask you something and you’ve got to be really honest with me.”  
“Okay, go for it.” Levi replied not really knowing what else to say. She frowned for a moment before she spoke.  
“My mum thinks you and dad have been sleeping together.” She closed her eyes as she spoke. Levi sat wide eyed for a moment.  
“What?” Was the only thing he could reply.  
“Do you remember that day dad was supposed to come to the park with us but he stayed to talk to you instead?” She asked. Levi nodded. “Well when we got home Daisy went to find dad and she came back downstairs saying that you and dad were cuddling. And mum went and looked and she kinda freaked out about it.” Levi’s heart sunk when he saw the sadness on Crystal’s face. “She was so mad because she thought that dad was cheating on her and she’s been really mad since.”  
“Yeah I noticed.” Levi muttered quietly. “Nothing like that is going on between me and your dad.” Levi said seriously.  
“Why were you two cuddling?” She asked, tears welling in her eyes.  
“I’d just told him about my life and I was feeling a little sore about it and Erwin offered me some love.” Levi summed it up basically.  
“So nothing happened?” Crystal said. Levi shook his head. “Do you even like my dad in that way?” Levi hesitated for a moment and then guessed there was no point lying.  
“If I’m honest with you, he’s been the first nice person I’ve seen in years, he’s looked after me and took me into his home and let’s face it he isn’t hard on the eyes. I’ve grown very fond of him and if we were in a completely different scenario I’d think about a relationship with him. But he’s married and has you guys, I have no right to destroy that.” Crystal smiled sadly, “You’re so nice Levi. You don’t deserve all the rotten things my mother has said about you.” Tears ran down her face. She suddenly stood and walked to Levi, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back stiffly. When they pulled back the front door opened. Marie wandered in, she was dressed in a black silk dress and she had her high heels in her hand. She giggled to herself quietly and then she jumped when she noticed Levi and Crystal looking at her. “What are you doing up?” She asked Crystal.  
“I couldn’t sleep and I heard Levi come downstairs so I thought I’d sit with him.”  
“Tsk, you making moves on my daughter as well? Little pervert.” Marie stumbled up the stairs obviously very drunk. Her words didn’t affect him at all, she was drunk and misinformed. Erwin needed to know about this though so he could straighten things out with his family.

The next morning things felt funny to Levi, when he came down the stairs the family was strangely normal and the frosty atmosphere that had become the norm as of late was gone, they were back to how they were in the beginning. Crystal had obviously told her brother about the relationship between Levi and their dad and he seemed a little less drawn back. And Marie, other than the fact that Levi could clearly tell she was suffering from a hangover she was functioning like always. Levi sat in the armchair that he’d claimed as his own and he mulled over how he might tell Erwin. He couldn’t do it in front of Daisy in case it caused an argument but he couldn’t withhold information like this from Erwin. He decided he’d wait. It was a week day so Marie would take the kids to school soon and then he’d tell Erwin.

***

Crystal chirped a happy good bye to her dad and Levi as she slipped out the door, finally leaving Erwin and Levi alone. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Levi struggled over his words, how do you approach a topic like this? But once again the wonderful Erwin Smith started the conversation for him. “Marie said that you and Crys were down here when she came in last night. Any particular reason?” Erwin asked conversationally.  
“I had some nightmares and Crystal said she couldn’t sleep.” Levi replied softly, trying to act normally.  
“Were you two okay?” Erwin asked and Levi finally met his eye.  
“Yeah, she had something on her mind…” Levi trailed off, “Look Erwin I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?” Erwin asked a little suspiciously.  
“She says Marie thinks we’re you know… that you’re cheating on her with me.” Levi winces at the disbelief on Erwin’s face.  
“Oh…” Was all Erwin said, “I mean, I know I’ve been really busy lately with you and work but surely she doesn’t think that. I wouldn’t, I told you I wouldn’t. Damn.” Levi hated the upset that showed on Erwin’s face, the sheer hurt that pulled at his features. They slipped back into a silence but this time it wasn’t comfortable in anyway. “Just explain to her and then it’ll all be sorted.” Levi tried to help the situation.  
“Yeah, but it hurts that she’d think I’d do that to her.”  
“Stop with the kicked puppy look Erwin I can’t stand it, I’m sure after you explain what happened all will be fine.” Levi snapped but it held no venom.  
“Yeah, sorry. You’re right she’ll be fine.”

When Marie came home, unexpectedly she had Daisy in tow. “Hey, princess. What are you doing back?” Erwin asked softly when his daughter bounded into his lap.  
“The heating is broken in the school and they said it was too cold for the kids to be in.” Marie said as she placed her coat on its hook by the door.  
“Hey sweetie, why don’t you go play in your room for a little while. Mummy and Daddy have to talk about some grown up stuff and you might get bored.” Erwin said sugary sweet. Daisy nodded innocently and hopped down off the sofa. Once she was gone Marie cautiously came and sat down. “Do you want me to go?” Levi asked Erwin.  
“No you can stay. After all it’s a problem involving all of us.” Erwin smiled at him reassuringly. Marie looked between them with narrow eyes. “Marie I think there has been a small misunderstanding between us all.” Erwin started, “Levi’s told me that Crys has reason to believe that I’m being unfaithful to you with Levi.” Levi’s eyes widened at Erwin’s unbridled start to all of this. “Well I’m going to confirm to you that there is absolutely nothing going on between us and that I’d never cheat on you.” Marie’s gaze pointed at Levi with vicious anger. “What?” She said, “But I caught you?”  
“What?” Erwin parroted.  
“The day I unloaded about my life and we fell asleep together.” Levi winced.  
“Fell asleep? Ha, What an excuse.” Marie bit out, Levi could tell it was directed at him more than Erwin.  
“No Marie, we were just sleeping. Nothing more.” Erwin said taking hold of both of Marie’s hands.  
“And I’m supposed to just believe you both.” Marie was almost hysterical now.  
“Yes, because that’s what you do in a relationship.” Erwin tried not to raise his voice.  
“Well, some relationships aren’t like that.” Marie snapped at him.  
“I know you haven’t had the best past but-”  
“This is not about my past.” Marie interrupted Erwin.  
“What do you mean?” Erwin turned Marie’s face back to him when she looked away.  
“Why can’t you ever be the bad guy Erwin?” Tears welled in Marie’s eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Erwin asked again, that sound of hurt coming back in his voice.  
“I thought you were sleeping with him so out of revenge I…” Marie stopped. Realisation covered Erwin’s face. He looked away. His hands slipped from Marie’s. “Who with?” He asked.  
Tears fell freely now, “Nile.” She muttered. Erwin nodded to himself like he knew what the answer would be. Levi could see him chewing on his cheek. “Erwin I swear it was just out of revenge. It didn’t mean anything.” She pleaded but it was hopeless. Levi could tell that Erwin didn’t want to hear it, there was no point in pleading.

Erwin stood and walked up the stairs. Levi followed him first and Marie shortly after. “Erwin?” Levi placed his hand on Erwin’s arm. “I’m fine, Levi.” Erwin said not turning to him. Levi nodded. Erwin walked to his room and pulled out a duffel bag and started emptying his draws. Marie pushed passed Levi in the doorway and placed her hand around the crook of Erwin’s elbow. “We can work this out Erwin. Please don’t be so rash.” Marie pleaded again, tears streaming down her face. Erwin gently shrugged her hands off and continued. “You wouldn’t have done that if you thought that we could have worked this out. If it were me who’d cheated, you thought that this relationship was ruined so you could cheat as well. You made that choice, so no we can’t work this out.” Erwin seemed calm and strong like always but he was distant.  
“So you’re just going to leave your kids and break this family?” Marie was getting angry now.  
“I didn’t say that.” Erwin said. “I don’t intent on losing my children but we cannot stay as a family unit.” Erwin replied.  
“Who’s leaving?” Daisy said from behind Levi. Both her parents stood speechless and Levi took action before she could get hurt. “Come on, why don’t you show me all those ponies you’re always talking about?” Levi said, turning the little girl away from the room. She seemed satisfied with that request and she led Levi down the hallway. Erwin and Marie stood in silence. “So, that’s it?” Marie said.  
“It would have been it whichever way this panned out. You disregarded this marriage the moment you got into bed with him. No, in fact it was before that, when you saw me and Levi in bed and assumed the worse.” Erwin started packing again.  
“So where are you going to go? Not many people will be willing to take you and that wreck of a man.” She scowled at the floor.  
“I don’t need many people, I only need two. Mike and Nana. And if not them definitely Hanji.” Erwin closed up his bag and turned to Marie. “Tell Crys and James to call me when they get in, I’ll tell them why I’ve gone and when I find a house for myself I’ll have them for at least half the week.” Marie let Erwin pass her. He walked up the hall to Daisy’s bedroom. He smiled at the scene that greeted him. Levi lay on the ground on his side surround by many of her stuff animals. He had a couple in his hand and he was playing some role play game with Daisy. They were talking about how the ponies were organising a tea party and how everything was going wrong. She’d generate a problem and the pony Levi was playing as would think of some way to fix it. Levi smiled at her over-exaggerated problems but he played along anyway. He looked over at Erwin when he noticed him watching, he turned away but Erwin still caught that slight dusting of red on his cheeks and ears. Erwin joined them, crouching down beside Daisy. She placed a plushie dog in his hand so he could play too. Erwin smiled sadly at it. “Sweetie, can I talk to you real quick.” Erwin said. Daisy nodded not looking up from her game. “Levi and I have to go and sleep over at Uncle Mike’s house for a while.” Finally, Daisy looked up.  
“How long for?” She asked.  
“A while, but you can come and play anytime you want.” He smiled at her.  
“Okay. But why?”  
“Because…” He wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Because your Uncle Mike needs help with some stuff and Daddy is the only one who can do it.” Levi chipped in, seeing that Erwin was struggling.  
“Why do you have to go?” She asked Levi.  
“Because who else is gonna look after your Daddy? I’ll make sure he’s not being silly while he helps Mike and make sure he’s in good condition for when you see him.”  
“What’s Mikey need help with?”  
“I very special secret mission only grown-ups can do.” Levi smiled.  
“Oh okay. You look after Daddy then.”  
“I will. Pinkie promise.” Levi said offering her his little finger. Daisy put on a serious face as she locked her pinkie with Levi’s. Erwin smiled genuinely at that.

***

Daisy stood at the door waving as Erwin helped Levi in the car. Erwin walked back to her and knelt before her. He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. “I’ll see you soon, sweetie.” He said, kissing her one more time before standing and walked back to the car. Levi looked down when Erwin sat beside him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t really think this would happen.” Levi muttered.  
“Well, I’m glad this was outed now. It stops problems arising later when Daisy’s older.” Erwin said pulling out the drive. Levi looked out the window as they drove to Mike’s house. Erwin called Mike before they left and he said he’d be fine with them crashing at his place. Mike was a detective like Erwin and he lived with a police officer and that’s all Erwin told Levi before they left. Levi wanted to enquire more but he didn’t feel Erwin wanted to talk much now.

Mike house wasn’t much different to Erwin’s, big, bay windows, all the fancy stuff. Another fancy house. Erwin pulled up the drive and the door to the house opened before they even got out the car. A tall blonde man stood in the doorway. Levi held onto Erwin’s arm as he limped up the drive. Levi saw a smaller blonde appear behind the male. She pushed passed the man and ran to embrace Erwin. “Mike told me a little about what happened. Oh, Erwin I’m sorry.” She said hugging him close. “It’s okay Nana, I’ll explain inside.” Erwin said pulling away from her with a sad smile on his lips. He offered his arm back to Levi and helped him inside the house. Erwin placed Levi on the leather sofa and he went back to the door to fetch his bags from the car only to find that his friend Mike had brought them in for him. “Sit down, Erwin. I’ll make you some coffee.” Mike stuck his head in the living room door and said, “Levi, you want a coffee? Tea?” Levi looked puzzled for a moment.  
“Um… Tea please.” Levi said regardless of his confusion. Erwin sat down beside him. “He’s one of the detectives that was with me when we broke into that drug den. In fact, I think I placed you in his arms when we got you in the car.” Erwin explained when he saw Levi’s puzzled look. Levi nodded slowly. Mike placed two mugs on the coffee table and then he sat on the sofa opposite Erwin and Levi. Nana came and sat next to Mike, placing her head against his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” Nanaba asked.  
“There isn’t much to say. Marie thought I was cheating on her with Levi and then she cheated on me with a very close friend and I don’t feel the relationship can last anymore.” Erwin said, inhaling the rich scent of his coffee.  
“What are you going to do about the kids?” Mike asked carefully.  
“I’m going to see them as much as possible while I look for a house and then we’ll work out the days of the week that they’ll come to mine.” Erwin sighed.  
“They can come here anytime, okay Erwin.” Nana smiled softly. “On a bit of a bright side, Levi you’re looking better.” Levi’s eyes went a little wider.  
“Thank you.” Levi said quietly. Then he stopped, “Wait, does everyone know me here?"  
“She’s one of the SWAT team that helped me break into that drug den.” Erwin said, leaning towards Levi slightly.  
“Great.” Levi looked away and took a sip of his tea.  
“How about I show you your room? You two will have to stay together because we only have one spare room but that’s okay, right?” Nana smiled softly, detecting the unease of Levi’s demeanour. Levi nodded and slowly followed Nanaba out the room.

“So, I know you’ve been through a shit storm but I need to ask you something.” Mike said coming to sit next to Erwin.  
“Shoot.” Erwin said, leaning back against the sofa.  
“I don’t need a good sense of smell to tell that you’ve got eyes for him.”  
“So what are you asking?” Erwin said suspiciously.  
“If you were a very single man and saw him in a bar, would you go up to him and buy him a drink?” Mike asked.  
“Most probably.” Erwin smirked a little.  
“When you sort everything out with Marie do you think you’ll…” Mike trailed off.  
“Maybe…” Erwin smiled, looking away.

***

Levi sat at the top of the bed he was sharing with Erwin, Erwin sat at the bottom, his phone to his ear. Levi could hear the miserable cries of Crystal on the other end of the line broken up by James deep calmer voice. Erwin’s voice stayed soft and calm but Levi could see on his face that explaining this situation to his children was hurting him. He was strong for them but only just. He said his good byes and hung up the call. Erwin put his face in his hands after he put his phone down. Levi got out from under the covers and crawled down to Erwin. He carefully placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulders. He wasn’t any good at comforting people but he needed to try for Erwin. “Were they okay with it?” Levi asked gently. Erwin looked up and turned to him. “I suppose. I didn’t explain fully but they were very upset. They’re coming around tomorrow so I can talk with them properly.” Erwin smiled wearily at Levi. They didn’t talk much as they got ready for bed and Levi guessed it was for the best, Erwin needed time to think.

Erwin slid into bed behind Levi and they lay apart. Levi turned onto his back and looked over to Erwin. He could just make out Erwin’s outline in the dark. “You’ll work this out, Erwin. You’re a very smart man.” Levi whispered. Erwin didn’t reply, instead he rolled onto his side and encircled Levi in his arms. “Are you okay with this?” Erwin asked. Levi nodded against his chest not trusting his voice to speak. “Sorry, I just need someone.” Erwin said into Levi’s hair.  
“That’s fine. I know the feeling.” They were quiet for a long while. Levi lay just enjoying the closeness of Erwin. Maybe he could finally return the favour to Erwin by being here for him.

***

_“Now you little fucker, how about I show you what happens to fags like you in the real world.” His uncle sneered. Levi listened to the front door slam and tears filled his eyes. Why did Charlie leave? He could have helped him. His uncle stepped forward and Levi pushed himself further back on his bed. He reached to put his flaccid cock away but his uncle grabbed his hand. “Oh no, you’re gonna want to keep that out little boy.” His uncle hissed. Levi tried to pull his hand free. Fear shook his body. He tried not to tremble but his uncle was right in his face. He was scared of his uncle at the best of time never mind when he’s just been caught getting a blow job off another guy. “Kenny please. I didn’t mean-”  
“Didn’t mean to?” Kenny laughed, “Bullshit! You seemed to want it pretty bad before you knew I was here. ‘Babe don’t tease.’” Kenny impersonated Levi. “You make me sick. Thank god your mother died, she’s better off without her faggot son.” Levi struck out at Kenny, his mother had always loved him, regardless of his sexuality. But of course, that got him nowhere. Kenny grabbed a handful of Levi’s hair and threw him to the floor. Kenny straddled his hips and punched him square in the face. Levi tried to shield himself from the onslaught of punches but each one made his vison fade. Kenny sat up when Levi stopped trying to protect his face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the line of numbers. He clicked one and let it ring. A familiar voice answered. “Hey, you know how you’ve had eyes on my sister’s boy for a while. Well he needs to learn a lesson so bring whoever you can get hold of, the more people the deep the message.” Kenny glared down at Levi with a twisted grin on his face. He threw the phone away and leaned down to Levi. “This is what you get, you little faggot. You’re gonna be good for my mates, don’t give them any shit. Just remember you deserve this.” Kenny spat in Levi’s face._

_***_

Erwin roused late in the night. The moon was still high in the sky. A sound caught his attention, a whimper. Instinctively he turned to it. The light from the moon highlighted Levi’s features. His face was twisted in a grimace and he flinched and trembled. His hands clenched and unclenched. Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. Levi’s eyes flew open and he jumped away from Erwin. In his panic, he pushed away from Erwin and fell out of the bed. “Oh Levi.” Erwin frowned sadly. Erwin crouched beside Levi as he struggled to calm his breathing. Silent tears fell down his face. Erwin embraced Levi not knowing if it was the right thing to do. Levi’s hand curled into Erwin’s night shirt and Erwin held him a little closer. Levi’s shakes subsided a little and his breathing evened out. “You’re okay, Levi. It’s just a dream.” Erwin spoke softly. Levi nodded. “Come on let’s get back in bed.” Erwin said quietly. Levi nodded again.

Carefully Erwin helped Levi to his feet and sat him on the bed. “Are you okay?” Erwin asked, kneeling in front of Levi.  
“Just a dream.” Levi parroted Erwin’s earlier words.  
“Yeah, just a dream. It can’t hurt you.”  
“It already has.” Levi sighed, unhappily.  
“Well, they can’t hurt you anymore. I’m not going to let anything else hurt you.” Erwin hugged Levi again.  
“Thank you Erwin.” They got back into bed and lay together again, Levi had his head on Erwin’s chest and Erwin had his strong arms wrapped tightly around Levi. _He’s right, I can trust him. He isn’t going to leave like the others._

***

The morning light woke Erwin the next day. Levi had slept perfectly soundly the rest of the night and was currently cuddled against Erwin’s side. Erwin shifted so he could pull Levi closer but an odd feeling made him stop. His eyebrows frowned and he slow ran his hand under the covers. He confirmed his suspicions when he felt the wet patch on the leg of his pants. Slowly, he lifted the covers, careful not to disturb Levi. He sighed sadly. The front of Levi’s pants was wet and so was the covers underneath him. Maybe Levi’s night wasn’t as peaceful as he’d originally thought. Erwin sat trying desperately to think of how he’d tell Levi this, he didn’t want to embarrass him but he couldn’t just leave him to deal with this by himself. Erwin sighed heavily. He shook Levi softly. Levi’s eyes cracked open and he brought a hand up to rub his face. “Come on Levi, I’m going to run you a bath.” Erwin said softly.  
“Why?” Levi said, puzzled. Erwin pursed his lips for a moment.  
“You’ve wet yourself.” Erwin whispered to him. Levi’s eyes went wide and he sat up, now wide awake. He threw the blankets of them both and looked at what he’d done. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh god, I’m so sorry… I-I- Oh god.” Levi covered his face when he saw that he’d gotten Erwin wet too. His shoulders began to shake and Erwin could tell he was going to have a panic attack. Erwin took hold of Levi’s wrists and he pulled them away from Levi’s face. “Hey, it’s fine. It’s an accident. Look at me.” Erwin lifted Levi’s beet red face. “It doesn’t matter. This can all be washed. I’ll draw you a bath and then you can just relax and get yourself clean, okay?” Erwin waited for Levi to nod his head before he got up. Erwin thanked the gods that Mike’s spare room also had an en suite bathroom.

Levi wandered into the bathroom when he heard Erwin shut off the taps. Erwin helped him undress and then he helped him in the bath. Erwin left for a moment. He came back in a different pair of trousers and he had a change of clothes for Levi hanging over his arm. Erwin sat down beside the bath and just watched Levi as he tried to find the words to say. He could tell it was bothering Levi by the way he sat hunched over in the tub. Erwin dragged his hand through the warm water and gently splashed it up Levi’s back. “Really Levi, it’s okay. Stuff like this happens sometimes, especially after everything you’ve been through.” Erwin spoke softly. A silence stretched between them. Quietly Levi broke it. “I’ve always done it.” He admitted, “As a little kid, as a teenager, especially after the moved in with Kenny. I just keep saying I’d grow out of it. But I guess I didn’t.” Levi slowly moved his hands through the water.  
“Well, we can get you help now. I don’t suppose you told anyone before so no one could help you but this is what I’m here for. I’ll get you through all of this don’t worry about it.” Erwin turned Levi’s head so he could see his reassuring smile. Levi nodded. “On a more of a brighter side, yesterday I got a background check back from Hanji about you. I never got around to telling you.” Erwin said.  
Levi raised an eyebrow, “A background check?”  
“Yeah, you’re twenty-six years old and you’ve been in that basement for the best part of eight years. I also did a check on Kenny and he might be linked to why you were kidnapped in the first place. I was going to open a new case with your permission on the charges of rape but I found out that he died after being stabbed eleven times in a prison fight two years ago.” Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s thigh whilst he was talking. He watched as Levi took in the information. “A prison fight… That’s fitting, he bullied me my entire life and then he goes to prison and gets himself shanked to death. Good riddance, I hope they left him to bleed out on the floor.” Levi’s face twist bitterly as he spoke of his uncle.  
“I was told that he did. It was a planned attack by a group of the inmates and by the time the guards were alerted and paramedics got to him there was no chance of resus.” Erwin watched the smirk appear on Levi’s face.  
“Good. Dirty bastard deserved it. It’s shitty that I won’t be able to go see him when I’m better and spit right in his face though, guess I’ll just have to spit on his grave instead.” Levi nodded to himself. That sat in silence again and after a moment Levi broke it again. “Twenty-six, damn. So old.”  
“Hey, you’re not that old.” Erwin smiled and nudged his shoulder gently.  
“Yeah? How old are you then if I’m not that old?”  
“I’m thirty-five.”  
“Wow, I thought you’d be older than that.” Levi smiled genuinely, “So wait, you must have been really young when you had Crystal and James then.”  
“Yeah, I was twenty-two, Marie was Twenty. It wasn’t exactly planned.”  
“Good mistake though, right?”  
“Definitely.” Erwin smiled.  
“This is getting too sentimental and I’m getting cold sitting here.” Levi said, his smile still on his lips. Erwin helped wash his hair and he wrapped him up in a towel as he stepped out the bath. He smiled when he was reminded of the first day Levi stayed at his home and how he had to carry him out of the bath, now Levi happily strolled into the bedroom on his own, only a small limp in his step.

***

The house was quiet after Mike and Nanaba left for work; Erwin tapped away at his computer keys and Levi sat lent against Erwin’s side ideally doodling whatever came to his mind. The news was playing quietly in the background, Levi hadn’t ever really been a fan of the news but it was nice to see what was going on in the world now. Erwin’s phone suddenly started to ring, making Levi jump. He looked up at Erwin for a moment when he answered and then he went back to his drawing. The steady movements of his pencil made him zone out a little. He heard Erwin sighed and looked up at him. His face was pulled down in a sad frown. “That was Mike,” Erwin said without Levi having to ask, “he has some news for you.” There was pity in Erwin’s eyes when he looked to Levi. “There’s a court date set for the dealers that kidnapped you. And they want you to be there to say a statement.” Levi sat bolt up right with his eyes wide.  
“Why do I have to be there?” He asked already looking panicked.  
“Because you’re their only witness. You saw the money coming in and out of the house. You were abused by them, you have to be there.” Erwin tried to be as gently as possible with Levi.  
“But I can’t- I can’t see those men again. I- Why can’t I write a statement and you read it out? Why do I- Oh god.” Levi put his head in his hands. Erwin watched his shoulders rise and fall with his increasing breaths. When Levi began to tremble, Erwin pulled his hands away from his face and gently raised his chin. Erwin’s heart broke when he saw Levi’s face, the tears rolling down his cheeks and the sadness in his eyes. “I’m not going to let them hurt you. I’ll stay with you the whole time. You’ll only have to stand in the witness stand for a couple of minutes by yourself.” Erwin held Levi’s cheek in his hand. Levi closed his eyes tight. When he opened them Erwin’s heart cracked a little more. His face was oddly calm but his lips curved in a frown. The emotion had left his eyes completely, leaving two dark unseeing orbs. Without a word, Levi stood and turned to the door. Erwin grabbed his hand and he stopped, “Please, just let me go Erwin. I… I just need to be alone.” Erwin let go of his hand but he still followed him to their room. Levi crawled into bed and curled up under the covers. Erwin sat down by the door, tears welling in his own eyes. He stayed there, too afraid of what Levi could do if he was left alone. Like a dog, Erwin sat obediently, even after the shape in the covers stopped shaking and the quiet sobs turned into stuffy snores. He would wait forever if he had to, just to be sure Levi was safe.

***

“I’m really worried about Levi.” Nanaba said, carefully cradling a mug of coffee in her hands. It was late one night and they’d come to sit together after dinner. “It’s been three days and he hasn’t left that bed.” Her eyebrows were pinched together in a concerned frown. “Has he even spoken to you, Erwin?”  
“No,” Erwin shook his head, “but he was eaten everything I’ve put in front of him though. He’s really sunk into himself. He’d gotten so much better as well.” Erwin sighed.  
“I shouldn’t have told you so soon, maybe if we’d let him settle a bit more he would have taken it better.” Mike said, anxiously chewing his lips.  
“I don’t think he would have ever taken it well, if I’m completely honest.” Nanaba added, trying to ease Mike’s worry.  
“Was he okay when you checked him a minute ago?” Mike asked.  
“Yeah, he seemed to be asleep.” Erwin said, just before a sudden short scream echoed from up the stairs. The three of them sat wide eyed for a moment but when a second scream came Erwin run upstairs, Mike and Nana following closely behind.

They crashed into Levi’s room. He was sat upright in the corner of the bed, his eyes wild and his arms were wrapped tightly around himself. He seemed to be staring at something but his eyes were unfocused. He shouted again and shielded his face from something. The words that came from his mouth were frantic and indecipherable. Erwin walked around the bed and cautiously touched Levi’s arm. He spun around and lashed out at Erwin, the edge of his fist just catching Erwin’s cheek. “Erwin, don’t touch him, he’s having a night terror!” Nanaba shouted, “You have to leave him to come out of it himself.” Erwin slowly backed away from Levi, reluctantly leaving him shaking against the head board. Levi stared off into the distance for a long time, droplets of sweat running down his forehead. And then suddenly his eyes focused. He looked around for a minute before hurriedly placing his hand between his legs. When he pulled his hand away Erwin could see the shine of liquid on his hand. Nana gasped but quickly pulled Mike away from the doorway to avoid making Levi any more embarrassed than he already would have been.

Erwin came and sat beside him. Levi put his hand over his lap quickly but he knew Erwin had already seen. Erwin pulled Levi to his chest. “It’s okay Levi. It doesn’t matter.” Erwin kissed the top of his head out of instinct. “It’s understandable that you’re having nightmares. Especially after we told you about the court hearing.”  
“It’s just- I can’t go in front of that many people looking like this.” Levi said gesturing to the bruises that still wrapped around his neck.  
“Trust me Levi, these people will understand and it will give them more reason to send those guys down from the rest of their lives.” Erwin said softly. That sat silently for a long while, Levi seemed sated by that answer and the mood in the room seemed to shift. “Why don’t you get changed and I’ll change the sheets for you and then I want to show you something.” Erwin smiled at Levi when he lifted his chin. Levi nodded slowly still looking a little ashamed. Just outside the door was a pile of fresh linens for Levi’s bed, _Thank you Nana._

With the bed changed and Levi in clean clothes Erwin sat next to him on the bed. He placed his arm around Levi’s shoulders, a movement that was coming almost automatic. Erwin opened his laptop screen and opened the internet. In one of the tabs was a housing website. “What do you think?” Erwin asked, gesturing to the house on the screen.  
“Why are you asking me? You’ve gotta live in it for the rest of your life.” Levi shrugged, looking away.  
“Well, where are you going to live? You know I’m not planning on just chucking you out the moment you get better, I was actually hoping to hang onto you for quite a bit longer than that.” Erwin smiled.  
Levi sat up a little bit, “So we’re going to live here together?”  
“Yep.”  
“But your kids, won’t they think it’s weird?”  
“They’re grown-ups now, well Crys and James are and Daisy seems to like you a lot so, no.” Levi was stunned for a moment and then he took a proper look at the screen. The house was nice, a little manor, four bedrooms, three stories. “You can afford this?” Levi asked.  
“Of course I can. I’ve already contacted the current owner to say I was interested. I just wanted to run it by you first, considering it was going to be our new home.”  
“Our home.” Levi parroted, he looked at his hands, new tears sprung to his eyes but this time they were of cheerfulness. Levi smiled up at Erwin, a full natural smile, “I love it Erwin. Thank you.”


	4. But the wolf that came didn't eat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, finally! There are a lot of time jump in this one because I needed to move the story along, I hope it's not too confusing. There is a bit of smut, which I'm sure is what you've all been waiting for. However, I need to put a trigger warning here for later in the chapter, be careful if that kind of stuff could hurt you. Um, I think this fic is drawing to a close, I don't really have an ending planned just yet but I don't think I can drag this out much longer. Regardless, as always enjoy!

Levi stirred and rolled over, the bed being too warm and inviting to make him want to get up. He could hear Erwin moving around in the room but he kept his eyes closed. Erwin had other ideas, he ran his hand through Levi’s hair and whispered his name. Levi grumbled and ducked his head under the covers making Erwin chuckle. “You don’t need to get up, but I need to go into the office today. Finalizing details and such.” Erwin said softly. Levi poked his head up so just his eyes were looking over the top of his covers. He nodded once and tucked his he down again. A rumbling laugh fell from Erwin’s mouth and he ruffled Levi’s hair. For the first time in a long time the bubble of anxiety didn’t form in his stomach, he didn’t mind Erwin leaving him. It had been a whole two weeks since his last big panic attack and even with the court date looming he was at ease. Sleeping had become easier and he’d had a lot less ‘accidents’ since Erwin had bought him some pills, a herbal remedy that Hanji had suggested. Levi smiled and let himself fall asleep again, feeling no urgency to escape his dreams.

He woke again almost three hours later. He wasn’t surprised when the clock read just gone midday. Slowly, he got up and wandered downstairs. The house was quiet again, a norm in the Zacharias house. In fact, when there were people in the house it was still quiet. Levi dragged his duvet behind him and curled up on the sofa. The news played quietly in the background and he lay for once not thinking about much at all. He wasn’t sure about who the people on the news were but it occupied his mind.

A loud thump made him jump. Levi sat up and looked to the door, the source of the sound. He contemplated getting up for a moment before he finally did. A thick brown envelope sat in the door step. Levi picked it up and read the name hand written on the front. _Erwin Smith._ Levi raised his eyebrow as he wandered back into the living room. _How has Erwin got post if the post office doesn’t know he’s moved?_ Levi shook his head and dropped the envelope on the table with a loud thunk. He lay back down and forgot about it for the most part.

Erwin appeared around two hours later. He smiled when he saw Levi asleep, hunched over the arm of the chair with his mouth hanging open a little. With two mugs of tea in his hands he sunk down on the sofa beside Levi. He gently ran his hand up the back of Levi’s thigh to wake him. He sat up, his face scrunched and puffy from his sleep. Erwin gestured to the tea on the table and Levi smiled, taking the cup in his hands. Levi scooted closer and inhaled the rich scent of his tea. “Oh, you got a letter. I dunno who from but it came right through the door.” Levi nodded to the thick brown letter on the table. Erwin reached for the letter and ran his finger through the top. His face dropped when he read the black print at the top. He dropped the papers back down on the table and got up. Levi’s eyebrow raised and he looked at the papers. _Declaration for divorce._ When Erwin sat back down Levi touched Erwin’s arm. Erwin smiled at him and he uncapped the pen he’d gotten from the kitchen. “You’re going to do this right now? Straight away” Levi asked softly.  
“I don’t see the point in holding onto something that has no purpose. We aren’t together and that’s that.” Erwin smiled at Levi again before he set to work. Levi looked away, feeling conflicted about Erwin’s good mood. He had always thought divorces are bad but Erwin didn’t seem to mind. Levi frowned for a moment. “You’re taking this really well.” Levi said.  
“I know.” Erwin replied shortly.  
“But, doesn’t it hurt? You’ve been together so long, how are you okay with just losing all of that?” Levi asked.  
“Because having to look after you has given me something else to focus on, I’ve been unable to dwell on this. People come and go. She went and you came.” Erwin said.  
“But it seems like you’re just disregarding her because of me.” Levi thumbed the edge of his duvet.  
“She disregarded me for of my best friend.” Erwin snapped and then quickly added, “Sorry, don’t think this is your fault or anything. I’m actually very lucky I’ve got you, I think I’d be in a different place if you weren’t occupying my time.” Levi looked away unable to think of a response or maybe just too awkward to say anything.

After Erwin finished the papers off he walked down to the post office to post it straight away. By the time, he got back Mike and Nanaba had returned. Conversation was polite and normal even after Erwin told them about the papers he’d received.

Things settled like always and after a glass of wine they went to bed. And in the darkness Levi lay beside Erwin silently. “I’m sorry again for snapping earlier.” Erwin said, quietly. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have pried.” Levi looked over to Erwin’s silhouette. He watched Erwin rolled onto his side. Erwin’s hand settled on Levi’s shoulder. Slowly, he moved closer to Levi, pulling him to his chest. His hand lifted Levi’s chin. “Forgive me but I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” Erwin lent forwards and bumped his nose against Levi’s. Levi jumped back a little when Erwin’s lips brushed his own. But then he let himself be drawn in by Erwin’s warmth and scent. Their lips brushed again. Erwin pressed his lips to Levi’s a little harder and then he broke it the kiss. Levi’s heart pounded in his ears and he shuffled closer. They were impossibly close and Levi felt like he could have melted into Erwin. Their lips met again and Levi followed Erwin’s lead. As their lips moved together Levi struggled to focus on what he was doing and where Erwin’s hands were going. Erwin’s hands slipped down his back and rested above his waist band. Levi tried to do something similar. His hands ran up Erwin’s neck and he scratched at Erwin’s soft undercut. Erwin slowly became a little more forward, leaning up so he could press Levi into his pillow. Levi let out a breathy sigh. Erwin hunched over Levi and placed his leg in between Levi’s, pressing just slightly against Levi’s crouch. _"Good boy, good little bitch!" The stranger sneered._ The breath was knocked out of Levi’s lungs and he pushed away from Erwin. Erwin pulled away, alarm showing on his face. Levi hiccupped as he tried to control his breathing. Many emotions ran through his veins, fear, anger, embarrassment. He sat up and closed his eyes for a moment. _Pull yourself together, you’re fine. You’re not going to have another attack over something so small._ Levi breathed deeply and then after he’d calmed, he looked up. Erwin was crouched at the end of the bed, his hands in his lap. “You okay?” He asked.  
Levi nodded, “Sorry, I just freak out a little.”  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Levi.” Erwin said softly.  
“No, it was fine, that was- wow. But I just- I’m not used to that kind of thing. I liked it though.” Levi reached out for Erwin and Erwin took his hand. They lay back down together, Levi’s back pressed firmly against Erwin’s chest. He touched his lips, they felt like they were tingling. He was buzzing, his every cell was alight. And now he was safe and calm with Erwin.

***

Levi appeared to be okay. He was withdrawn yes but he was functioning. Erwin had something though that he thought would make Levi happy. After one final week, the house was ready for them to move into. They didn’t have many belonging between them so it was easy for Erwin to get Levi out the house without him knowing where they were going, at least it was easy theoretically, the actual act of getting Levi out of the house and into the car was a whole new bag of beans. Levi stood on the door step refusing to take Erwin’s hand. Erwin hadn’t given him a good enough excuse to leave the house. He struggled to function on next to no information. But he trusted Erwin. He placed his hand in Erwin’s and let him lead him down the drive to the car. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach but he sat beside Erwin and let him take them wherever they were going. His leg bounced and his fingers twitched and pulled at each other. Whenever they pulled up to traffic light he sunk back in his seat so that the people in the car next to him couldn’t see him. Erwin could see Levi fidgeting next to him but he chose to stay silent. They drove fifteen miles out of town into the countryside that surrounded it. Levi preferred the countryside, there weren’t many people about at all and the views were very calming.

After a short thirty minutes, they pulled up a long drive and then Levi’s mouth fell open. The house, from the picture that Erwin showed him, it was right at the end of the gravel drive. He looked over at Erwin who was smiling forward concentrating on the road. They rolled to a stop in front of the house and for the first time in a long time, Levi climbed out of the car himself and walking up to the door. He gently touched his finger tips to the dark wood door. He turned back to Erwin who was taking the discreetly hidden bags out of the boot of the car. Erwin joined him on the doorstep. He handed Levi a key. Then gestured to the door. Levi looked at the key in his hand, it was an old fashion gold key. He then looked at the door and pushed the key into the lock. It was stiff and a little hard to turn but all of a sudden it clicked open. Levi pushed the door and pulled the key out at the same time. The door swung open.

It was dark inside, a long corridor stretched out in front of him. There were no rooms in the walls of the corridor but when they had walked through it, it opened up into a big lobby type room. At the end was a massive staircase that was almost the width of the room. There were various doors leading off the lobby. It all looked very grand. _How did Erwin afford this?_ Levi asked himself. He walked to the first room on the right. Nothing… The entire room was empty. It had shelves like it would be a big library but they were empty. The next room. Nothing, no furniture or homely touch. Suddenly Levi felt very small in this massive house. He felt silly for feeling that way because it was a new house and of course it wasn’t going to be filled with things but it hit home when he realised he really didn't have anything to his name, even the clothes he was wearing weren’t his. But then he was reminded that he had one thing when Erwin placed his hand on his shoulder. Levi let the breath he’d been holding slip passed his lips. Erwin turned him away from the empty room and guided him to the stairs. Carefully they climbed them together. The upstairs was as empty as the rest of the house, it’s big landing seeming so wide and long that it made Levi’s head spin. Erwin continued to lead him with a gentle hand on his back. At the end of the landing there was a door and inside was a steep set of stairs leading up to a hatch in the ceiling. Erwin smiled one-sidedly and nodded towards the stairs. Levi climbed them obediently, placing his finger tips on the stairs in front of him to help him balance. He pushed on the hatch when he couldn’t walk any further up the stairs and he opened it. He almost fell back down the stairs when he saw the room behind the wooden hatch door. With his mouth wide, he opened the door all the way and he climbed the remaining steps.

This room was far from empty and cold like the others. Directly in front of him was a king-sized four-poster bed made from beautiful dark wood. There was a chest of drawers either side of the bed and a big wardrobe standing in the corner of the room all made from the same glazed dark wood. Levi looked around the room. The hatch was in the middle of the room and behind him was a door which was slightly ajar. Slowly, he wandered over to it. A crisp white tiled bathroom greeted him when he opened the door. The bath was huge, the biggest thing he’d ever seen. “Enough space for two.” Erwin’s voice came from behind him. He turned speechless. Emotions overwhelmed him and he run to Erwin. Wrapping his arms around him. “I know everywhere else is quite bare but I wanted to focus on the bedroom. After all it is the most important room in the house.” Erwin smirked. Levi looked up at him with the most unimpressed look on his face but it didn’t last long before a smile broke through his frown. “Do you want to test the new tub out?” Erwin asked and Levi’s smile faltered.  
“C-Can I have a bath by myself just this time? I want to enjoy it at least once on my own.” Levi smiled weakly back.  
“Er Yeah sure, that’s fine.” Erwin smiled again pretending to not feel disheartened by Levi request. Maybe, he’d moved too fast and scared Levi a little, that made sense. And with that thought he drew Levi a bath.

"I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Erwin said as he closed the door. Levi nodded more to himself than Erwin. He stripped himself of his clothes and cautiously climbed into the bath tub. The water was a little warm for his liking and it stung his legs when he sat down. He didn’t lay back, he wasn’t comfortable enough to lay back and relax in a bath. But he still enjoyed it, he liked the feel of the water running through his fingers when he moved his hands under the water, the sting of his wrists, the warmth of the water around his tummy. He begun to wash himself, scrubbing at his chest, lightly wiping his arms and thighs. Then suddenly Erwin came in, making him jump. He hid his arms under the water. But Erwin had already seen. He laid the towel that was hanging over his forearm on the counter beside the toilet and he crouched by the bath. Levi looked away from him. Erwin took hold of Levi’s hand and pulled it above the water. Erwin sighed. Levi’s eyes were tightly closed. “Levi? Why would you do this?” Erwin asked. The sadness in his voice made Levi look up at him. His brow was frowned as he stared down at the thick black-red cuts on Levi’s arm. “Shit Levi, here too?” Erwin said when he saw that Levi’s thighs had the same deep cuts on them. “Why?” Erwin’s voice broke slightly.  
“I-I- It helps.” Levi stuttered as tears run down his face.  
“How? How could this possibly help, Levi?” Erwin rose his voice.  
“I don’t know. It just does, it gives me something to focus on other than the shit in my head.” Levi snapped back.  
“That’d stupid, how could it fucking help? Physical pain is better than emotional pain?”  
“Yes Erwin! It is! I don’t know how to deal with this without hurting myself.” Levi pulled his hand out of Erwin’s. He was going to say something else but Erwin grabbed hold of his wrist, squeezing hard, setting each cut on fire. “So, this is better? You’d prefer this to soft words, soft hands? You like this? Even after all the abuse that’s come your way you like this, over a kiss or a hug?” Erwin hissed through his teeth. Levi pulled at Erwin’s grip and everytime it opened the wounds again. Blood rose to the surface of his skin and painted Erwin’s hand. Levi stammered and stumbled over his words but he couldn’t get a sentence out. _Why is Erwin hurting me? He’s proving his point. Of course, I don’t like this. Then stop and listen. I like it. Do you? No. I hate it. I do want his words and kisses. Than stop being stupid._

Levi’s hand shook but he stopped pulling against Erwin. Tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered. Erwin’s grip loosened but he didn’t let Levi go. Erwin sighed and slipped his hand up Levi’s arm into Levi's hand. He touched his nose to the back of it. A sudden idea came to him. He dropped Levi’s hand and reached across to the counter beside him. In the cupboard underneath were two brand new razors. He took one of the replacement blades out and broke it so he could pull just one of the individual blades out. Erwin washed his hand of Levi’s blood and then suddenly pulled the sharp edge of the blade across his palm. Levi shouted his name but he held up a finger on the other hand to silence him. Erwin watched as the blood rose in the cut, it wasn’t anywhere near as deep as Levi’s but it didn’t have to be. He then took Levi’s hand and pulled the blade across his palm too. Levi winced and his face scrunched up in confusion. Then Erwin held up his own hand, “My blood.” He lifted Levi hand, “Your blood.” He then interlocked their fingers holding the cuts together, “Our blood.” Levi stared at their hands for a long time, such a small act, yet it meant so much. “This is the last cut that will be placed on your body. Because if you spill anymore of your own blood you will be spilling mine too. We are one now and if you take your life because of the memories of what those scum did to you then I’ll be left alone with only memories of you and painful thoughts of how I could have tried harder to save you.” Erwin finished speaking with tears threating at the corners of his eyes and only when he’d finished did he let them fall. Erwin held their hands underneath the water and washed the remaining blood away from himself and Levi. He then pulled Levi out of the bath and took him to bed. Where they kissed. It held something deeper than the first time, something more spiritual. Levi grabbed at Erwin’s clothes as if he’d slip away if he didn’t hold tight. He didn’t flinch at Erwin’s roaming hands and he only sighed when Erwin licked and sucked at his neck. Without even thinking Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips and Erwin pushed forwards so their hips were joined together. Levi wasn’t scared when he felt Erwin’s cock rub against him. He kept his eyes open so that the toxic images didn’t ruin this. Levi pulled at Erwin’s shirt, a silent plea to see more skin. Erwin sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, he undid his jeans too before standing and dropping them to the ground. Levi sat up against the headboard of the bed waiting for Erwin to re-join him. Erwin crawled back into the bed and laid down between Levi’s legs. Levi was too busy staring at the way Erwin’s back muscles moved to noticed what he was doing. Erwin cleared his throat and Levi looked down. Erwin was looking up at him, his face almost touching his cock and a mischievous smirk on his lips. “Is this okay?” Erwin asked and Levi nodded afraid that if he tried to talk that he’d end up blowing his load straight away. Erwin’s tongue felt amazing against him and his mouth so warm it made Levi's eyes cross. Levi put his hands over his mouth when a moan threatened to escape his throat. He looked over at the hatch in the floor. It was closed but so was the door back then. Erwin noticed this. He let Levi’s cock fall out of his mouth and without a single word he stood and opened the hatch in the floor. Erwin knelt on the floor and reached down to flicked the landing light on. The light flooded up and through the hole. It was their only light source but it reassured Levi. He smiled when Erwin came back to the bed. Erwin sat on the edge of the bed, not sure if to try and continue or if to call it a day. But luckily Levi made the choice for him. He straddled Erwin’s thighs and kissed him. Levi’s movements were stiff from lack of experience but it honestly felt like the best feeling in the world to Erwin. Erwin placed his hands underneath Levi’s thighs and picked him up. He laid Levi back on the bed not breaking the kiss for a second. Their hips came together once more. Erwin ground down into Levi suddenly and he threw his head back, a moan exploding from his throat. The fabric of Erwin’s underwear created mind-blowing friction. Levi struggled to think as Erwin picked up his pace. Levi tried to move with him but he couldn’t muster anything more than a couple of weak bucks. A sudden feeling bubbled inside of him and he bit onto his lip. “E-Erwin I’m- stop- I’ll-” Levi couldn’t produce a full sentence before he came, a moan cutting him off. Erwin continued grinding against him for a moment before he stilled, the sight of Levi’s orgasm pushing him over the edge as well. Erwin placed his head against Levi’s as he calmed his breathing. Levi trembled slightly underneath him but for once not from fear. He raised his head so he could look into Levi’s eyes. He was met by Levi’s doe-eyes staring back at him. They kissed again. Levi was too tired to put in any real effort or to care about how sloppy the kiss actually was. When they broke apart Erwin’s breathing had calmed and Levi still panted ever so slightly. Erwin chuckled at that, finding it very cute. Levi went red as if he could read Erwin’s mind. “Can we have that bath together now?” Erwin asked.  
Levi nodded, “Hell yeah.” Erwin kissed him one last time before he climbed off of him.

Levi looked to the hatch, he could just see the edge of it. There was no person standing in it, no cruel sneer and no cowardly boyfriend running through it. No, his boyfriend was standing in the bathroom opposite the bed still in his soiled underwear. _Boyfriend? Is that what he is?_ Levi smiled to himself, _that’d be nice._ Erwin turned around and saw him smiling, he returned his smile and Levi’s grew wider. _Maybe, just maybe this is what I’ve been dreaming of_.


	5. He took the bird home and loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end. I know I said in the last one that this was going to go on for a bit more but I wrote this chapter and it kinda just rounded off really nicely. Disclaimer for later on in the chapter! I have not been in a court room nor know what it is like so if it's completely wrong I apologise. On with the last part.

Slowly they filled their house with things to make it a home. Levi spent most of his day searching the internet for furniture or ornaments to fill the halls and rooms. They invited Crystal and James over to let them pick the rooms they’d like to stay in when they were there. As the days passed the manor slowly became smaller in Levi’s eyes, less empty and cold. Now it was filled with warmth and family. Erwin was looking after him as well, he rubbed cream into Levi’s wrists and thighs every night, placing a kiss to each of his wrists as he did so hoping it would let the cuts heal quicker. But things weren’t all happiness and light. The days had slipped away from Levi and he hadn’t realised how close the court date was getting, not until he woke up on the day he was due to sit in front of those people again.  He woke to a familiar warmth, slightly colder than usual but still warm. He reached across the soft sheets in hopes of finding the solid warm body that is normally lying beside him. He was greeted with nothing. However, there was a lingering warmth, Erwin hadn’t been gone very long. Levi willed himself to look around the room in search of the other man. The hatch was open. _He must be downstairs, probably making coffee._ Levi thought to himself ideally. He lay his head back down and waited to for Erwin to return. A soft voice woke him from his dozy state, “Levi? You gonna wake up?” Levi cracked his eyes open. Erwin stood at the side of the bed, a tray in hand. Levi sat up slowly. “Thought I’d make you some breakfast.” Erwin smiled softly to him. Erwin placed the tray on Levi’s lap, on it was a plate piled high with a hearty cooked breakfast and a mug of steaming tea. Levi dug in and Erwin lay next to him just watching. Levi’s appetite had finally come back and now he was eating like a man of his age should be. Erwin was happy to see Levi actually putting on some weight and to see his hip bones and ribs slowly disappear underneath a health amount of fat. But the smile currently on Erwin’s face was fake, Levi didn’t appear to remember what day it was and he hurt knowing he’d have to break it to him. He didn’t say anything though until Levi was full, in fear of putting him off his food and causing him to stop eating again.

Erwin lifted the tray off of Levi’s lap and placed it on the bedside table, he wrapped himself around Levi whilst he nursed his cup of tea. Levi huffed out a little laugh, “What are you being so cuddly for?”  
Erwin sighed heavily, “It’s today. The court date, we have to be there by four.” Erwin closed his eyes when he felt Levi freeze in his hands. Erwin placed his cheek against the top of Levi’s head, pulling him as close as he possibly could. “It’s going to be okay.” Erwin said already knowing Levi had shut down. Levi placed his tea down and stood up, staring blankly forwards. Erwin followed him as he entered the bathroom. “I just want a shower, Erwin.” Levi said, mindlessly.  
“ _I_ just want to stay with you.” Erwin replied softly. Levi didn’t say anything more. Quietly he stripped himself down and climbed behind the closed shower curtain. Erwin sat on the floor against the counter and waited. The sound of the water barely covered Levi’s sobs. The soft cries pulled and tugged against Erwin’s heart. Erwin shook his head and stood up. He stepped under the spray and sat down behind Levi, stretching his legs out either of him. His head came to settle on Levi’s shaking shoulders. “Your clothes, Erwin. They’ll get wet.” Levi sobbed.  
“Don’t you worry about that.” Erwin said quietly. He kissed the side of Levi’s neck hoping he'd say something about how he was feeling. “I can’t go, Erwin. Not like this.” Levi muttered, his hands run over his neck where the bruises still sat. They never seemed to go down all the way, the marks of their fingers were still wrapped around Levi’s neck like a collar that chained him to those men. “I look awful, I can’t go and be seen by anyone like this. I just can’t. I’m scared of seeing them, I’m scared of being on my own. I don’t want to be by myself.” Levi turned and cried into Erwin’s soaked shirt.  
“Listen Levi, I am not going to leave you. I’ll be as close as I can be, the only time that you’ll be on your own is when you give them your statement and the attorneys will ask you some questions. Then you can sit back down and just close your eyes if you want. I promise you Levi, this is the last time you’ll have to see those people okay, and then I’ll never make you go through anything like that again.” Erwin spoke softly into Levi’s hair. His voice soothing and calm. Levi’s tears stopped but trembles still run through his body. Slowly, Erwin coaxed Levi to his feet. He gently washed his hair and body for him. And then he led Levi into the bedroom. Erwin dried Levi and helped him into some new suit pants and a crisp white shirt. He quickly changed himself and then lead Levi downstairs, carrying their jackets in hand.

Their little library didn’t have many books in yet but it still had the calming, quiet atmosphere a normal library would. The perfect place to let Levi’s busy mind calm down. Erwin sat Levi down on one of the leather sofas they’d brought to lounge on and he fetched a book off the sparse shelves. Erwin sunk down beside Levi and pulled his trembling form into his lap. Levi curled close and closed his eyes letting Erwin’s softly spoken words be the only thing in his mind. The story - Black Beauty – filled his mind with calming pictures of the beautiful black horse that was passed through many hands, some harsh and some soft before finally finding peace with young Joe. They passed the hours before they had to leave reading the story of Beauty and Ginger. Levi settled but Erwin knew it was just the calm before the storm. When the clock read three Erwin roused the dozing body on his lap. He smiled softly and gently moved Levi off his lap. Erwin crouched before Levi and took something out of his jacket pocket. It was a piece of white silk. It was wrapped around Levi’s neck with gentle hands. Levi touched it lightly. “There, now no one can see the marks.” Erwin said quietly. Tears threatened in Levi’s eyes again but this time he was strong enough to hold them back. Erwin helped Levi into his jacket and they stood ready to leave.

The journey was quiet. Levi disliked the music on the radio and neither of them could think of the right words to fill the silence. Glancing over at Levi, Erwin was reminded of the first time they’d left his home. Levi had come so far since then but it only took one thing to push him back all those steps. When they stopped at lights and crossings Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s thigh to stop the jittering, he’d keep his eyes forwards but message was still the same. The ride was too short and they were pulling up in the car park before Levi was ready, if he’d be ready at all that is. There were people waiting by a car a few spaces along that Levi thought he recognised, maybe if his mind was settled and he could actually think he’d be able to place their faces. Levi stared forward, his joints frozen shut. Erwin wiped away the tears that fell. “I’m just going to speak with Hanji. You’re safe in here.” Erwin said softly. Erwin sighed when he climbed out the car. He strolled over to joined his colleges. Hanji and Mike were there, Gunther and Eld who were representing the swat teams that lead in the raid of the drug den and Petra Ral who was clutching a folder of pictures supporting the case. No one said anything at first. They watched through the car window as Levi curled into himself and pulled at his hair. “I really didn’t think you’d get here.” Hanji said softly.  
“That’s his second, maybe third breakdown since around eleven this morning.” Erwin replied, reluctantly pulling himself away from the sight of Levi.  
“Poor guy.” Gunther muttered. He and Eld never really showed many emotions but it was evident in their tight jaws and deep frowns that the sight was bothering them. Petra wiped a single tear off her cheek and frowned for a moment. She pushed her folder into Hanji’s hands and strode to the car. Erwin didn’t stop her, she had a unique way with people and she might help the situation slightly. At least it was worth a shot.

She made Levi jump when she opened the driver’s side door. She didn’t look at Levi when he looked up. She stared out the front window. “That bird’s a pretty colour.” Petra said softly. Levi slowly looked away from her in search of the bird. A little bullfinch sat pecking at a bench opposite the car. “Bullfinch.” Levi voice crackled, “They’re not usually in towns. Too many people, not enough trees.” Levi nodded to himself.  
Petra laughed lightly, “I could imagine you as a little Bullfinch. With your black hair and dislike of many people.” When Levi looked at Petra this time their eyes met. She smiled brightly at him. “You’re looking much better Levi. Erwin’s been keeping us all in the loop, he says you’ve been doing really well, been settling in to your new house.” Petra took Levi’s hand, “Don’t let today destroy that for you. You’re strong, you can face them.”  
“I can’t on my own.” Levi’s lip quivered.  
“You’re not on your own. You have Erwin and me, Mike, Hanji, Eld, Gunther. We’re all here to fight on your side. No way are those men leaving here without a load of burly guards taking them to prison forever.” Levi looked out the window to see the group smiling back at him. He looked back to Petra, “Don’t leave me.”  
“We aren’t going anywhere.” She smiled. She slipped her hand out of Levi and got out the car. She jogged around the other side and opened Levi’s door. She held out her hand for Levi. He looked at it for a moment before taking it. Finally, he was out of the car. Taking slow, cautious steps towards the group. Erwin offered him his arm and Levi let go of Petra so he could wrap both his hands around Erwin’s strong forearm. With everyone silently cheering him on he took shaking steps towards the marble entryway of the court house.

***

Levi could feel his stare, his and everyone else in the room. Most were of pity except for one, ‘The boss’ was staring at him at every opportunity that he could. He felt tiny. Levi kept his head down. He stared at the small cube in his hand, Hanji had given him the small toy to help stop him from fidgeting, it had switches and buttons on it that he could press and turn in his fingers. His attorney, Rico Brzenska, placed her hand on his shoulder. Levi jumped and looked up at her. “You’re doing great.” She muttered quietly. Levi nodded, not really believing her. Levi turned slowly and looked to Erwin who was sat behind him in the audience. He smiled reassuringly to Levi. Levi shakily faced forwards again. He tried to pay attention to what was happening. Petra was in the stand explaining her photos that she’d taken when Levi was found. Her soft smile was gone now, replaced with stern eyes as she answered the other attorney. More minutes slipped by and Petra’s turn was over. “And finally would Mr. Ackerman like to come to the stand now?” The attorney smirked at Levi as he knew he was going to win this case. Levi’s lip quivered and he looked to his lap. Rico touched his arm but it made his head spin. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to talk, he just wanted this to be over. Numbly, he stood. Rico escorted him to his seat in front of everyone. Then she left to take her seat at their table again.

The Boss's attorney strolled back across the room, his smirk still on his face. “Mr. Ackerman.” He greeted Levi, “Now, I have a few questions for you I’m sure you don’t mind answering them.” He took the same snarky tone he’d taken with all of Levi’s witnesses. Levi didn’t bother answering him. “First one. You knew this man before he took you into his care, didn’t you?” Levi frowned at his question.  
“No.” Levi replied.  
“No? He says he met you in your own childhood home. With your uncle, Kenny Ackerman?” The attorney raised his eyebrow. Levi thought for a moment, he wasn’t one of the men that had abused him but he may have been one of his uncle’s clients.  
“He might have come into the house but I never met him.” Levi struggled to raise his voice enough for the man to hear him.  
“So he’s been in your house?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Hm, but you don’t deny this man had connection with your uncle.” The attorney held his hands behind his back as he lent forwards to speak to Levi.  
“I only found that out after Erwin saved me.”  
“Right, right.” The attorney said dismissively, “You knew about your uncle’s work, correct?”  
“Yeah but I didn’t know what he was selling or who he was selling it to.” Levi said quickly.  
“But you knew. Which in my eyes is you keeping his work a secret, so what else are you lying about?” Levi was speechless at that question. Suddenly a fury grew within Levi. “So, you’re saying because I didn’t tell the cops about my uncle selling drugs when I was a kid, I’m lying about being locked up in some dark basement for god knows how long, regardless of the evidence?” Levi snapped.  
“Well, of course. Even a child would report that to some kind of adult.”  
“You know what.” Levi was about to curse but he saw Erwin shaking his head, “Kenny got his friends to abuse me, he would beat me and you’re wondering why I didn’t say anything. I spend the majority of my time out of that fuc- house so that he didn’t hurt me.”  
Rico suddenly stood, “Your honour, I think he’s taking it too far. These questions have no relevance to this case.” The judge knocked his hand on the desk.  
“Keep the questions relevant to the case please.” His voice boomed. Levi was shaking and tears burnt tracks down his face, that question had broken him, the idea that he was lying about being trapped in that basement. Before he knew to stop it, he’d shut down. He couldn’t hear the judge or the attorney or even Rico. No one could bring him out of his head. No one except for him.

“Easy Levi… Just breathe. You’re okay.” That voice filtered into his mind. _I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s okay, just breathe. Good, open your eyes._ Levi slowly blinked his eyes open. He was on the floor outside the court room. There were a lot of people around him but one stuck out. Erwin smiled at him. “That’s it, well done.” He said softly, “You had a bit of a panic attack and then you fainted. But you’re okay now.” Erwin handed Levi a glass of water.  
“Do I need to go back in there?” Levi asked.  
“Yes, but the jury says they’ve seen enough to make a verdict. You’ll just have to sit in there for a minute.” Erwin ran his thumb across Levi’s cheek. When his head stopped spinning Levi got up off the floor, his hand firmly wrapped around Erwin’s forearm. He tried to swallow the lump that had grown in his throat and stop his limbs from shaking. Slowly, Levi turned to the door of the court room. Erwin was right behind him as he stepped towards the door. But he stopped and pressed himself against Erwin. When Erwin tried to urge him forwards Levi pushed back against him. “Come on Levi. It’s just one last time. You don’t even need to say anything.” Erwin said softly against his ear. Levi nodded. He was prettified but somehow his legs carried him forwards.

***

Levi lay cuddled against Erwin’s chest. Their room was dark. By the time they’d actually gotten back from the court house the moon had already risen. Levi felt light and fuzzy. He snuggled a little closer even though there wasn’t any space between them. “So, that’s it.” He said suddenly.  
“Yep, gone forever.” Erwin replied, nuzzling Levi’s hair.  
“Seventy years.”  
“Yep.”  
“How old do you think they were?”  
“At least forty.”  
“Forty plus seventy is… one hundred and ten. They’re never coming out, are they?”  
“Not alive anyway.” Levi lay quietly for a moment and then suddenly he started to giggle, which dissolved into a full-on laugh. Erwin smirked as he watched Levi laugh into his chest. Slowly, the laughs subsided and Levi looked up at Erwin, “That’s it. I’m free, finally.”

***

Time slowly slipped away from them. Days melted into months and months dissolved into years. Soon, after five strong years Erwin proposed to Levi. Their wedding was small and full of friends and family. Crystal and Daisy made beautiful flower girls and James a nervous ring bearer. Their eventually evolved into a typical family, they went on holidays and spent time together on the weekends. When it had been almost ten years since he was rescued when Levi wrote a fictional book about a young boy called Kin who was kidnapped. It was different but it told the same story of the same struggle. He originally published it for free online not expecting it to get much attention. But it caught the eye of a big publishing house who offered to publish it officially. He’s now sold over half a million copies of ‘The bird with broken wings’, is known worldwide and is working on a whole series of the books. He believes that his childhood was worth losing because if he had had the life of his dreams then he wouldn’t have the family and the man of his dreams now.

“It makes the pain worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Fin. No more. I just want to thank you so much for reading this. I did not think this would get such a big a moment of praise. I've got a lot more fics in the works so keep an eye out for them, I'd really appreciate it if you gave those a read as well. Thank you again and hopefully I'll see you again, maybe.


End file.
